Princess Fox and Fire-Forged Friends
by Green Priestess
Summary: One day, Ging Freecs arrived in a mysterious continent he was sure wasn't on the maps he knew but definitely NOT THAT Continent either. So he was eager to explore and learned all he could about it when one day in Konoha, he rescued a young girl being ganged up on and beaten by adults of all people. So after hearing her story...he took her because hey, he has a heart! Fem!Naruko
1. Chapter 1

Gaining a Family

_'Huuuh...things sure got eventful after we left Konoha, huh, kiddo?' Ging Freecs asked Naruko as for the past few months, they were chased by ninja from Konoha and Ging just beats them up without breaking a sweat. 'They must enjoy their chew toy so much they want you back.' he said wryly as the recent wave were knocked out cold like many others before them. 'I had no idea abuse little girls is the norm here.'_

_'I don't wanna get hurt anymore mister.' said Naruko gloomily. 'I just wanna go to a place where nobody will hurt me anymore. I want to be like other kids where loads of people are nice to them n' stuff. It's not fair.'_

_'Life's not fair kiddo.' said Ging. 'I would know that as an adult and you learned way too early.' he said, patting her head. 'I should teach you about life as we go...and maybe let my cousin take care of you.' he said kindly. 'She did a great job with my son.'_

_'What about you mister?' Naruko asked him. The silent question was 'Why are you not taking care of him?'_

_'I got work that requires me to travel around, see?' Ging said, patting her head. 'That's why I can't see my kid.'_

_'Oh...' Naruko deflated. 'It must be nice to have parents and a home to go back to. I got nothing.'_

_'Don't say that Naruko.' Ging gently chided. 'They say home is where your heart is. Once I take you out of here, you'll see my house as home.' he said the the smiling, blushing child who looked hopeful. 'Well, while we go to where I left our ride, I'll teach you our language.'_

_'Yay!'_

xxx

Eight years later...

13 year old Naruko woke up. 'Uhhh...that dream again...' she mused as she got up.

It has been eight years since Ging took her out of the 'unknown continent' that she originated from. Apparently, where she used to come from does NOT exist on any map AT ALL.

Thus to her people, wherever heck she's in now does NOT exist EITHER.

All the better so they can't hurt her anymore, monsters!

When Ging took her here, she was about five years old because it took a loooong while to get here. Then not far from his weird tree house, he dropped her off with a letter to his grandmother because when he left home, he was on one-sided bad terms with his cousin who's still mad at him. She didn't understand how can such a person be mean to her savior. So she went, delivering the letter...and she was nervous while his grandmother read the letter from him.

His grandma welcomed her and after some time, Ging's cousin Mito welcomed her in too...and she experienced kindness for the first time in her life. She also became close to Ging's son, Gon. He is also kind to her and they became close siblings in no time flat. They studied together, played together, ate together...of course, they slept in separate rooms! Four years after being in the Freecs home, they met Kite...Ging's student who was there to look for his Master as his final exam. That was after he smacked them both for going near a territorial fox bear MOTHER when they tried to go near her cub!

Since Ging was in Whale Island to drop her off, she told him she figured he may have gone back to the unknown continent he saved her from. That was also the first time Gon learned about his father considering his aunt didn't tell him anything. All he knew is that his mother died and his father...unknown. She impressed Kite with how much she remembered, enabling him to have his next clue and destination. And Gon was able to learn what kind of man his father was from Naruko and how she adored him because he was the second person who was kind to her. With the information, Kite left them, eager to explore the continent Naruko hailed from.

Since they both don't have friends other than each other, it was also another reason why they got so close to each other. Their playground is the forest and befriended every animal. But as a result of their upbringing...they were different from most kids. Because of how they played...both are akin to humans that gained animal senses. Whale Island is pitch black at night so they got used to the darkness and can see clearly in the dark. The Island is so quiet that they got sensitive to even small, very low sounds. Fresh air is so abundant they were sensitive to unusual smells. Both have also great speed, agility and reflexes backed up by great instincts, and great athletic abilities. And of course, upon enjoying healthy foods from their aunt every day, both are in very great form.

However, when Naruko was ten...puberty struck. By the time she was thirteen and Gon twelve, Gon looked like a little boy compared to her. She was a young teenager. If he was 4'7...she was 5'0.

He once whined, 'We're only a year apart, how come you're so tall?!'

'Gon, girls have puberty first and faster than boys.' Mito lectured him. 'Once you reach puberty, you'll out-height Naruko like a growing bamboo plant, just you wait!' she said at the pouting boy while Naruko giggled.

'You'll get tall soon...eventually!' Naruko laughed as Gon pouted even more in indignant annoyance.

'Na~ru~ko!'

And then her stepbrother went off to the Hunter Exam after managing to persuade Aunt Mito but she would never let Naruko go.

xxx

'Mito-san didn't let you go huh?' Gon mused as Naruko drooped gloomily.

'Yeah...you're a boy so your survival prospects are better than mine.' she said. 'Nee, once you pass, will you promise me something?' Naruko asked him.

'What is it, Naruko?' Gon asked her.

'Pick me up and take me with you?' Naruko asked him hopefully. 'I want to find Ging-san again.' she said with a slight blush. 'I guess I still can't get over my savior...but still...with the kind of life I once had, I would take the hand of anyone who showed me warmth and kindness. And he said he would explore my continent so I want to learn too without having to go there. Promise?'

'Yeah...I'll pass and come pick you up, I promise!' Gon promised her with a smile.

'Yay!' Naruko chirped as she glomped Gon. 'Promise me! Oh yeah, I put something in your bag just to be double-sure!' she said. 'Pass and pick me up right away!'

And the next day, early morning...Gon left home.

Then one month and four days later...

He's back...with some friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaining Friends

January 29...

'Auntie look! I got a letter~!' Naruko chimed happily as she got something out of the mailbox. 'From Gon!'

'Really? From Gon?' Mito gasped out as Naruko tore the envelope to get the letter. 'What's it say?'

'He said he'll be here with two friends!' Naruko giggled excitedly. 'He passed the exam with them too!'

'HEEEE?!'

'He said the exams are really difficult he felt he wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for his friends.' said Naruko. 'They managed to get a Guide that took them to the exam site and after that, a whole-day run, then half-a-day-run in a dangerous foggy marsh, an incredibly unfair examiner so unfair that the President had to interfere and got a consolation exam. Then they got taken to an isolated Steel Tower full of mazes, puzzles and traps and they also fought Death Row Criminals,' Mito nearly fainted from that which made her even gladder she didn't let Naruko go. 'Then they were marooned in a shipwrecked graveyard island, made to discover that their exam is to survive a once-a-decade horrible typhoon enough to bury everything underwater, then a survival exam wherein you hunt your target while avoiding being hunted, then finally, a one-on-one fight!'

She avoided the...scary details on purpose. Gon is a very detailed writer he may as well become a novelist someday when Hunter Life bored him.

'He said he'll be here soon so I gotta pack!' Naruko chimed in glee. 'He promised me he'll take me! I gotta go get ready~!' she cried as she scrambled upstairs.

'H-hey, Naruko?!' Mito sputtered out as the blonde was soon out of sight.

xxx

Elsewhere, in the city across the world...

'Naruko's probably excited by now...' Gon chuckled. 'Thanks for sending the letter for me Leorio.' he told Leorio gratefully.

'It's nothing!' Leorio grinned as they got ready to leave. 'But still, you'll be taking your older sister before we go see Killua...'

'It'll be dangerous though.' said Kurapika worriedly. 'Can she fight?'

'She's as good as me but Mito-san held her back...had she gone with me this year, she would have passed the Hunter Exam too.' Gon sighed, moaning at the loss of opportunity for his 'sister'. 'Maybe she can go next time.'

'Yeah, but she'll be alone next year.' said Leorio wryly.

'She'll be OK. She's always been lucky.' Gon said in amusement. 'Well, Whale Island here we come~!'

And so, a week later...Whale Island Port...

'OK Gon, so where's the bus?' Leorio asked him.

'There's no bus here.' Gon shrugged. 'We go there on foot and it's a three day walk.'

'EHHHH?!' Leorio and Kurapika squawked out in disbelief at the prospect.

'We can just run like we did in the exams!' Gon chirped happily, causing them to give him a worn-out stare with comical flyaway hairs.

'You've GOT to be kidding...' Kurapika croaked out weakly.

And so...after a three-day run and sleeping on their final night...they arrived on the fourth day, looking really dirty. It paid off at least.

'Gon!' Naruko spotted him after bringing home a really...big log. The more saner older teens STARED, wide-eyed in disbelief.

'Er Kurapika?' Leorio choked out.

'Yes?' Kurapika choked back.

'Little girls of 13 are _that_ tall and strong enough to hold half a tree trunk?' Leorio choked out. He's seen many kids, but she is a head taller than normal 13 year olds...with quite the feminine shape and package that shouldn't be there just yet, at least until one is 15 or so!

'No.'

'...what the hell are Whale Islanders eating to be like that then?'

'...why're you asking me?'

'Cuz' you're the smartest?'

'...I only studied what will help me survive the exam you know.' said Kurapika wryly as Gon and Naruko happily met up with each other.

'Well, at least we have a decent place for the night.' Leorio sighed. 'I could use a bath and laundry!' the blonde agreed with him on that wearily.

And so...

'So this is Kurapika-kun and Leorio-kun from your letters?' Mito greeted the two teens. 'Welcome! But you three can really use a bath!' she chuckled. 'Naruko, go cook with grandma, I'll wash their clothes, OK?'

'K~!'

'R-really, you don't have to!' Kurapika cried in embarrassment.

'You better take it off now! 1~! 2~!'

'You guys better do it fast!' Gon squeaked as he pushed them to the bathroom.

Two minutes later, a pile of dirty laundry is dumped outside the door.

'Heheh, I haven't lost my touch.' Mito smirked as she took away the laundry while in the kitchen, Naruko happily cooked for everyone with her grandmother.

'You seem so happy Naruko.' Grandma remarked thoughtfully while Naruko boiled some dried seaweed and dried sardines inside a deep sieve put in a pot of boiling water that had bite-sized taro, carrots, sweet potatoes and chopped scallions before putting in white miso paste which she dissolved into the broth. 'And you only cook that when you're in a really good mood.' she said, noting what the blonde is cooking. The recipe was a dish Ging taught her how to make. Easy for a kid to make.

'Hehe~! I'll be traveling the world with Gon soon~' Naruko chimed. 'Then we'll find Uncle Ging together!'

'I see...it's been years since you last saw my runaway son.' said Grandma thoughtfully. 'I do wish he drops home sometimes though.'

'He did when he left me, he's just scared of auntie.' Naruko snickered and the old woman sweatdropped. 'All he could do was send a letter and some money!'

'Well, Mito's temper can really be scary sometimes...'

'Isn't it? If she can scare a Double-Star Hunter who can easily apply for Triple-Star has the power of a country's President and several times wealthier than one, she's the scariest woman in the world!'

Grandma nearly tripped. Ging is THAT rich and powerful now?! And to think he used to be a backwater island boy!

xxx

Back at the backyard where Mito did the laundry, she sneezed many times.

In about two hours, the boys are done bathing and got dressed in casual clothes to join for a big lunch and talk about their month and some journey, and asked Questions about Leorio and Kurapika since Gon hung out with teenagers older than he is...but at least he got to meet with good kids...

One night, in the forest...

'Oh boy, Leorio and Kurapika sure are lights out after a little three-day walk.' Naruko snorted as the two 'siblings' had a camp fire and roasted fish they caught. 'I guess they got lots more to do huh?'

'Sou ne.' Gon grinned. 'They got a lot more to do. We're gonna leave tomorrow noon. Those guys are real beat.' with that kinda consideration, they let the older teens sleep to recover from their exhaustion.

That night, Naruko dreamed again.

This time...she dreamed of Konoha. A place she hated most. 'Of all things to dream about, why this?!' she growled. She was forced to dream about the place she hated for years...and reminded of what she can never have.

She dearly wished she could make them pay...

**You are god in your dream world...** she heard a voice speak. **Why not give it a try?**

Then she woke up.

'...that's a different one this time.' she swore as she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got up and ready to make breakfast with her grandma and aunt while the boys are still conked out.

'Today's the day you'll be leaving too right, Naruko?' Mito asked her foster daughter.

'Yeah...Uncle Ging went back to that hellhole to learn about my continent-that's-not-on-known-maps. I want to learn about it from him when we find him.' said Naruko. 'I don't want to go back there if I can help it.' she grunted. 'So I'm gonna learn either from him or Kite.'

'Now now dear, that's in the past, focus on the present and what's ahead.' said her grandma. The blonde girl's past is horrific to say the least...and to think she was FOUR at the time.

What kind of place she was from, that adults enjoyed beating on a child?

She was lucky Ging happened, and the girl owed him her life and freedom.

xxx

Soon, at breakfast...

'So we'll be leaving at noon after lunch.' said Kurapika as they had breakfast that morning of good ol grilled cheese sandwich with ham and broiled fish steaks with vegetables.

'Yeah. Our next destination is Kukuroo Mountain after all.' Gon chimed.

'Kukuroo Mountain?' Naruko asked him.

'Yeah. We'll go there to see a friend.' Gon smiled. 'You'll like him, he's real nice!' Leorio and Kurapika sweatdropped. Gon and maybe Naruko for that matter, are too innocent and ignorant of how scary the world is beyond their tiny island. Gon was unfazed with many things, even killings and seeing people kill or the fact that his best friend is a killer.

'Well with that advertisement, I'd like to meet this guy!'

"That's assuming we survive the Zoldyck Residence..." both older teens thought wryly. Naruko came out wearing a dark blue top and cycling shorts and she put over a bright, yellow-orange sleeveless jacket and miniskirt over it. For footwear she wore a pair of brown boots. Her bag is white in color and instead of a fishing rod like Gon, she uses a pair of wooden tonfas Gon personally made for her for a month before he went off for the Hunter Exam.

And so Naruko got to ride on a ship again, see what buses and airships are like, what a ride on one is like...and had to learn what a 'connecting flight' is from Kurapika.

And so...

'Here we are...Republic of Padokea.' said Kurapika. 'Now we need a train for Dentora Region where Kukuroo Mountain is.'

'Seriously, their house is a great tourist spot? Really now?' Naruko asked him incredulously.

'It appears so...I guess some people just have really weird hobbies...' Kurapika shuddered. 'But at least we're here for a legitimate reason this time.'

'Yeah...what happened back at the exam really isn't fair.' Gon grumbled. 'We can't accept it. We want to see if he's OK after that.'

'I see...it's in your very detailed letter I had to hide from auntie and grandma.' Naruko snorted. 'If you quit as a Hunter, you'd do well as a novelist.'

'Novelist? Me?' Gon blinked owlishly. Naruko took out a folded paper from her bag and gave it to Leorio who shared it with Kurapika...and a minute later, they stared at Gon in sheer amazement.

'Looks like we got pure talent here.' said Kurapika, still blinking owlishly. 'Not even I wrote this kind of letter when I was your age!'

'I was just direct to the point and never went on details.' said Leorio to the sheepish boy.

xxx

After getting off the train in their First Class Car, they asked around for the Mountain and they were told to take a Tour Bus that only runs once a day.

'Now then, welcome to the Lamentation Tours.' the Guide Lady spoke. 'We will be visiting Kukuroo Mountain, home to the famous family of Assassins, the Zoldycks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Backyard of Death

At the Gate after the beastly hand put on quite a show...

'Yare yare, they all fled from a little show.' Naruko scratched her head. 'One would think the Tour Guides oughta know that by now.'

'Apparently they didn't.' Kurapika sighed. Even his own heart was pounding at the sight of that huge claw that made a quick meal out of the two bounty hunters.

The Security Guard was in fact, a JANITOR who takes care of the 'mess' the Guard Dog Mike makes. He pretends to be a helpless guard when there's just no convincing idiots and lets Mike eat them though he is 'getting too overfed' lately. Gon asked him to help them contact Killua...and many times, the Butlers turn them down, deny them, etc. However,

'Gon, the proof that you know BOTH Killua and Illumi is through Illumi himself since according to your letter home, Killua got disqualified.' Naruko spoke loud enough for the other side to hear on the phone. 'It's in your Hunter's License alone. You, Killua and Illumi took the exam. The year you took it, the day the exam ends and your plate numbers should be on the License Cards both of you have. That's proof enough that you guys know those brothers. Killua you knew for a month while Illumi only showed up on the last day, persuading Killua to go home by their mom! Then all the butler has to do is talk to Killua to confirm facts that you, Kurapika and Leorio are for real and not Mike's extra snacks!'

'Did you hear, Mr. Gotoh?' Gon asked the other line who was the Head Butler.

/...very well. We will confirm those facts. We will call the Outpost again./ and click!

'We should have thought of that sooner...' Kurapika sweatdropped.

'Really? You three happened to be in the same exam year as Masters Killua and Illumi?' Zebro asked the boys, intrigued.

'Yeah.' said Leorio as he took out his license, so did Kurapika and Gon. 'I'm 403, Kurapika's 404 and Gon's 405. Killua's number is 99 and Illumi was 191 by our plate numbers.' he said, remembering Illumi's number.

'And the young lady?'

'My aunt didn't want me to take it but she let Gon go though.' said Naruko wryly. 'I'm not a Hunter.'

'I see...well,' Zebro stood up, offering them drinks from the fridge. 'We'll wait here for a bit for Gotoh's phone call.' they waited for a good hour...

Then the phone rang.

'Yes?' Zebro answered.

/It's confirmed. You should be lucky it was Mr. Zeno who answered the phone./ said Gotoh. Zebro looked relieved. /I got to talk to Master Killua and confirmed matching facts./

'I-I see! That is truly lucky indeed!' Zebro sighed in relief. 'Thank you for the trouble.'

/Well, a Zoldyck actually has friends...this is something indeed. However, they must prove their worth first./ and Click!

'Well, before you can see Master Killua...you must prove your worth first.' said Zebro. 'You see, only the strong can last long in the Zoldyck Estate.' he told them. 'The fake gate near my post is for Bounty Hunters.' he chuckled. 'But for those who know better...enter the real gate.' he said as he led them outside.

'...I believe the Tour Guide called this 'Door to Hades'.' Naruko quipped.

'Well, normally, she would be right if you entered the wrong door.' said Zebro jokingly in a jovial manner. 'However, the Masters gave Mike an order. Do not attack those who entered correctly. They're welcome', along those lines. To be welcome, you have to be strong. Each side of the gate is two tons, so that totals four on gate 1 alone. But the weight doubles the more gates you open. That gate's official name is the Testing Gate. Those unable to open it are unworthy to meet the Zoldycks.' he explained. 'By the way, Master Killua can open three gates.'

'Wooow...that'll be twelve tons then?!' Gon gasped in amazement.

'That's sixteen, Gon.' Leorio corrected the boy's wrong math.

'What about Illumi?' Naruko asked Zebro curiously. 'How many can he open?'

'Well, five gates.'

'FIVE?!' all of them exclaimed, wide-eyed in horrified amazement. That's 20 tons!

'Well, I'll show you how, shall I?' said Zebro. 'But I am not a Zoldyck or a Butler. I'm just a Janitor so my training isn't much...only enough to open the first Gate.' he said as he removed his coat. 'If I can't open it anymore, I'll be fired from my job.'

'So being fired is a better option than dog food...I can agree with that.' said Kurapika with an audible gulp.

'Anyone would!' Leorio sputtered out. 'Being dog chow is a fate worse than death!' he said to Zebro's amusement.

'But I don't like it.' Gon frowned. 'Why do we have to be tested just to see friends?!'

'Well, maybe its how the family works, Gon.' said Naruko. 'They live in a different world, different rules. And Zebro-jiji couldn't believe a Zoldyck has friends...maybe for some reason they can't be just close to anyone beyond this gate. So if you really 'are' friends, you should be strong enough. The Zoldycks are popular in a scary bad way, Bounty Hunters come for the money...it makes sense. They would never have weak friends as a result.' she pointed out. 'Right now, all of us are weak. You three cannot publicize that you are Killua _Zoldyck_'s friends. Dubious people will come for you in a hostage situation just to cash Killua's bounty if Killua really came to save you.' Gon balked at what his sister said.

'Exactly.' Zebro nodded in confirmation. 'You are correct, Naruko-san.' he said. 'And as Killua-sama's friends, I cannot allow you to die by Mike's claws. For I will die too.' he said gravely in a solemn manner. 'Well, here I go.' said Zebro as he took a deep breath...and practically 'summoned' all his muscles under his deceptively flabby arms there were even veins bulging. 'Go in quickly as soon as I open it. If I let go it closes instantly.' And he pushed with all his strength until inch by inch...the door is open. 'Go!' the teenagers quickly went in and Zebro himself came in last. 'Whew!'

'Well...is it OK?' Leorio asked him nervously. 'We didn't do the pushing...'

'It's OK as long as you got in by the gate.' Zebro chuckled. 'Should I let you meet Mike?'

'Er...I don't think I want to...' Naruko gulped.

'I don't want to either.' said Kurapika as Leorio shuddered.

'I want to see.' said Gon much to their disbelief.

'Are you crazy?!' Naruko sputtered out in disbelief. 'The smell of blood is too strong in this area! Its not like the animals we befriended back home! Can't you smell how strong the scent is? There's no befriending this one!'

'If your older sister says so, do it.' Leorio egged on. 'Little brothers listen to older sisters you know!'

'But...'

'Li-sten-to-me!' Naruko syllabilized her emphasis in annoyance with comical giant fang head. 'I can never face Uncle Ging ever again if he finds out you're dog food because you're too stubborn! And what will auntie and grandma say?!'

Gon got sufficiently cowed.

'Looks like we'll need her a lot from now on.' Kurapika whispered to Leorio in a deadpan snark.

'Agreed. She's saner than he is and he listens to her.' Leorio whispered back.

xxx

In front of the Janitor's Cabin...

'This is pretty huge for a cabin.' Naruko blinked owlishly as they looked up. 'Better built too.'

'Well, people who wanted to enter the Zoldyck Family as employees live here first.' said Zebro. 'Although some like me who didn't want much fighting and killing while still getting paid for our work remain as Janitors.'

'Oh...'

'Now then...the doors here are fairly lighter this time.' Zebro chimed. 'This cabin is Beginners' Basic Training in order to be able to open the first gate.'

'Don't tell me...' Kurapika choked out. 'The doors are heavy too?'

'Yes.' they face-faulted.

'That means...to be legal visitors...we have to train.' Naruko croaked out.

'Train?!' Leorio sputtered out. 'Can it be possible to open four tons?!'

'Hey, if Zebro-jiji can do it, so can we!' Naruko huffed. 'For now, we have to follow their rules if you guys wanna see your friend!'

'Well, she's right.' said Zebro. 'Well, I shall take you inside...'

Inside, they met the cynical other Janitor, Seaquant. When Training Began...they wore a vest that was 50 kilograms heavy. Furniture and utensils weigh 20 kilograms apiece. When Zebro offered them tea, he said the teapot was 40. As for doors...

500 kilograms.

Not only that...they all wore full-body restraints with high-tension, and made to clean the house!

'You know...this makes me glad I forced you guys to use your licenses as Visas.' said Naruko as they struggled to do some work while supervised by Zebro by day, and Seaquant at night. 'I've been thinking.'

'Thinking about what, Naruko?' Gon asked her.

'My instincts never let me wrong, not even once.' said Naruko. 'I thought back at the airship that something big will await us here so I made all of you use your licenses.' she had to verbally fight with Gon to make him use his as he made an idiotic vow not to use his. 'So that something big turned out to be something very beneficial for us, especially you three who just became Hunters. Uncle Ging told me that to be a Hunter, primitive requirement is to be stronger than the average muscle. Because if you're weak, people can steal your licenses and sell them for 7 generations of luxury. So fresh graduates are often easy pickings.'

'So you made us use the cards for this luck...I see now...' Kurapika wheezed out. 'But for how long will we be here?'

'Until we open the Second Gate.' Naruko grinned.

'EHHH?! Second?!' Leorio and Gon squawked out. That's 8 tons!

'The Family will expect we'll be satisfied if we open the First Gate and think with a bored air, 'Oh, OK, they can come in'. But how about we give em' a shock by opening two gates? Not bad for friends, right?' Naruko grinned suggestively. 'That way they can breathe easy and allow their kid to have friends if you're strong enough to open two gates! I predict that in two months and a half with sheer bullheadedness...we can do it. You guys can meet Killua with pride!' she turned to Zebro. 'Zebro-jiji, do you have handgrips too and weights for the legs while running fast? After chores...' Gon's eyes widened, Kurapika looked PALE in horror and Leorio was close to popping a blood vessel.

'You crazy girl!' Leorio choked out. She's nuttier than Gon! Doing chores was bad enough as it is, she's eager for more?

'Oh, yes, but we'll have to ask the Butler's Quarters for some...we don't have those here you know.'

xxx

Butler's Quarters...

Gotoh got a request from the Janitor because of the female guest who actually asked for rougher training just so her younger brother and his friends can see Killua with pride that they opened TWO gates when normally, most people are satisfied with just ONE.

For now, he would humor them. After all, the test of the Butlers are a tougher one but still, to attempt two by outsiders is something else indeed.

xxx

The next day, a crate was delivered into the house.

'Oh, the Finger Grips and Leg Weights have arrived!' Zebro chimed as Naruko looked excited.

'S-she's actually excited...' Kurapika choked out at Naruko's expression.

'Nee neechan, how come you're excited about training?' Gon asked his sister.

'I dunno...my blood boiled for it when Zebro-jiji suggested it. Then I just know I want it.' said Naruko. 'I'm feeling a lot restless too. I guess its because of where I'm from. Come on boys! Hop hop! It'll be weird if a girl outdoes boys you know!'

'Hey! We're normal people here, normal!' Leorio sputtered out.

'The word 'normal' dropped off your dictionary the second you passed those exams you know!' Naruko snarked back. 'Be better than this and be able to open the Second Gate without breaking a sweat!'

And so...chores, running laps in Seaquant's favored location of up-hill-down-hill course while using the finger grips...then every week, they test themselves out at the Testing Gate.

Then in two months instead of the '-and half' as Naruko predicted...they opened the Second Gate.

'...we actually did it...' Kurapika gasped, still unable to believe himself. 'We actually...'

'Opened the second gate.' Leorio wheezed out in disbelief.

'Well, you barely managed three that means you're stronger than us, physically.' Naruko quipped thoughtfully. 'Two gates and inches off the third while we could only do two...that's pretty amazing Leorio!' she chimed as Leorio blushed in sheepish embarrassment.

'Well, you kids have succeeded in where no one ventured before...usually, that training takes years if done at a normal pace.' said Zebro. 'But to do it in two months...it speaks well of how faster you want to see the young master. Seaquant informed the Butlers to expect you soon.'

'Hai. Thank you for everything, Zebro-san.' Gon chimed as all four of them bowed gratefully. All of them carried the stuff they borrowed from the Butler's Estate.

'Thank you for putting up with us!' said Naruko.

'Ohoho! It's nothing, kids!' Zebro smiled. 'For servants like us...to see that our masters finally gained friends is something to be happy about. You have to worry about the Butlers next though...they'll be testing you to see if Master Killua will really be safe with you! Compared to mine, their test is loads harder, do your best to pass!'

'Hai~!'

xxx

'The Butler's Test...' Kurapika mused thoughtfully. 'I wonder what we'll do...'

'Knowing the Zoldycks, its probably hell times two. The Hunter's Exam is baby's playground compared to these two months.' Leorio chuckled heartily.

'Yeah...I feel really light...like my own weight doesn't bother me anymore.' said Gon.

'Well, we're capable of lifting eight tons, of course our own body weight doesn't bother us anymore.' said Kurapika. 'It feels weird to feel feather-light after this if we're not carrying the things we borrowed. Naruko what do you think?'

'Yeah, I'm really happy with what we managed to accomplish.' said Naruko. 'It's like...what do monks call it? Enlightenment?'

'I'm pretty sure there's another word for that.' Kurapika snorted. 'To achieve enlightenment, we must achieve peace in our hearts and accept nature the way it is with no hard feelings. Or so I read in books.'

'Yeah, but I still feel really great.' Naruko beamed. 'I never felt this way before, ever!'

xxx

In the meantime...

'What?! They opened the Second Gate? Really?!' Killua gaped incredulously as this time, he was the one to answer the phone from the butlers residence. 'They were that bullheaded...eh? It was someone else I don't know? Humm...sister eh? That must be Naruko. Gon told me about her. Blonde, blue eyes, taller than a normal 13 year old? Yup, that's her.' he grinned. 'This oughta be interesting! I'll be right over!'

Because of the fact that his friends stayed for two months, stubbornly in training to reach the Second Gate...

His father, in amusement at the sheer determination insisted that he train in that time period to be capable of opening the Fifth before he lets him go with his friends. In his world, Conditions rule the life. He has to fulfill those conditions or else. So he too, stubbornly trained after going through 'punishment' for injuring his second eldest brother and mother under his parents' supervision while training in combat with his father to be a bit better than he is now.

And he managed to pass.

With that done and said, he happily left his house...and watched from afar.

Gotoh challenged his friends to his favorite Coin Game...and for some reason, they acted weird?

xxx

In the Residence...

'N-Naruko, you...' Kurapika choked out as Naruko was letting out immense malice and her eyes are dark red with black slits with markings around her eyes. Her teeth sported canine fangs and black whisker marks appeared on her face.

'Neechan, what's going on?!' Gon choked out as the Butlers looked ready to kill HER.

**...sorry boy, but I'm not your sister.** the deep, guttural voice of what's obviously a male speaking using Naruko and it startled them because he really isn't Naruko. **I felt malice so I came out. If she dies, I die too so naturally, self-preservation.**

'W-who are you and hurry up! The Butlers look ready to kill!' Leorio sputtered out while glancing nervously around them as the Butlers looked ready to strike.

**Naruko does not know of me and I'm not in the mood to tell you either.** the male scoffed. **If there is an intent to her life, all of you will die. But if none, I will go back. Now then, Mr. Butler...are you going to harm my host?** he asked as immense malice came out of Naruko's body with a malicious aura to match that got everyone shaking. Outside the residence, Killua could feel that malice and bits of it reached the Zoldyck Estate. **You got three seconds before you die.**

'...n-no.' Gotoh gasped out. 'We will not harm her.' 'Naruko' gave him a searching, dressing-down look.

**Hmmm...you smell truthful but one wrong move, the rest of you are tomato sauce.** the voice threatened before Naruko returned to normal and looked surprised.

'Huh? Why are you all shaking and pale?' she asked them, totally clueless to their ordeal. 'Did something happen?'

"YOU happened." came their simultaneous thoughts.

'N-Naruko, are you OK?' Kurapika asked Naruko worriedly. 'Felt anything weird?'

'No...nothing at all. Why?' the others exchanged wary looks. 'You're all being weird! What's wrong?!' she whined childishly, complete with waving arms and fists.

'Ahaha...hahaha...a ghost showed up, that's all.' lied Gon weakly. 'Everyone freaked out.'

'Ghosts?!' Naruko gasped out as she looked around quickly. 'Where?!'

'They're uh...ghosts of past Servants who died, unable to handle the strict training.' one of the butlers lied, the others giving him a, 'Are you crazy?' look. 'They show up sometimes but we're long used to it.'

'Heeee...you guys are really amazing if you can live long in a haunted house!' Naruko crowed in amazement, impressed, causing everyone to face-fault. 'Horror movies probably don't faze you anymore!'

Everyone just looked sheepish.

Oh well, better this than facing THAT again.

Seeing an another personality in a person greatly spooked the butlers through their cores, reminding them all of a certain...person.


	4. Chapter 4

Heaven's Arena

They left the Zoldyck Residence with Killua.

Meanwhile, the Butlers reported what transpired to their Masters.

One of the friends in question is somewhat similar to **someone**, but only comes out when it feels its other personality is in danger by being exposed to malice and she is unaware of it. It is immensely powerful and very malicious so they quickly retracted the threat on Naruko as it can kill them all instantly. Not even her younger brother knows of 'it' and went as far as lying about ghosts just to hide it from her. Kurapika and Leorio egged Gon to take Naruko with him on ahead so they could inform Killua about 'it' and try NOT to emit Malice at Naruko or 'it' will come out with vengeance.

None of them wants a second meeting twice.

Well, that answered the malice Killua felt outside the residence and described it five times worse than his great-grandfather on a bad day.

At the airport, they then separated because Kurapika and Leorio had things to do. Kurapika was aiming for the Auction and Leorio was going to use his License as 'substitute' for the fees in Medical College, and they'll meet again on York Shin on September.

'Well...now what, guys?' Naruko wondered aloud. 'What do we do?'

'Well, I still want to pay back Hisoka.' said Gon.

'Hisoka?' Naruko turned to Killua for answers.

'He's uh...a dangerous guy.' Killua coughed. 'A total nutcase who enjoys fighting and blood a lot. In some ways, he's similar to my family but we're different. It's our job. We won't kill if we won't get paid for it. We also will stop if our client died. But Hisoka...he'll go for a slaughter fest if he's in the mood. We've seen him in the exams.' Naruko glowered at Gon at this who gulped. 'Given his combat skills...I'd say he's somewhere on Illumi's level.' he said as even he cowered on her expression.

Given her other personality not even she knew about that made her somewhat similar to one of his brothers, she is the only one who can stop Gon from doing anything stupid and reckless, and Kurapika and Leorio advised him to milk it for all its worth because three of them CAN'T. Only she can control him so never let Gon go anywhere without her until he learns what 'common sense' is.

'And you're after a sicko?! Were you last in line when your ancestors handed out brains?!' Naruko shrieked in horror.

'Maa maa, we'll go to Heaven's Arena!' Killua reassured her. 'You guys got the strength of 8 tons, right? You guys will learn how to fight there in the tower.' he said. 'That should be enough training! Not only that, we win prize money for each win! That place is paradise for people who make a living using their fists.'

'Hummm...maybe we can exploit the system...if we know how. Can we control our advancement?' Killua blinked at the question.

'Er yeah, we can make those requests after we jump to the 50th floor. Why?'

Naruko smiled...causing the boys to swallow.

Naruko Uzumaki(it took her months to get used to her name being said that way) has long been since stripped of Innocence, having been exposed to monsters in human skins at a young age, then exposed to innocence thanks to Gon, enabling her to learn what its like to be innocent and naïve like any real child would while being cared for, for a change. Then Ging taught her survival and street smarts as they traveled, how his world works and what being a Hunter is like after he taught her how to read and write in his language. Different er alphabets in other continents tend to be confusing. Seriously. And since he was her only teacher, she made sure to soak it up like a sponge and take his teachings to heart.

And due to her origins, a ninja village...somewhere in her blood made training definitely appeal to her like a bargain sale on compulsive shoppers.

And so, upon arrival to said Tower...

'So should you advance to the 50th floor, you want it fixed that adjustments will be by three levels?' the desk lady asked Naruko(that bit was to Killua's horror...three levels? It'll take them FOREVER!).

'Yes. All three of us.' said Naruko.

'Very well. We will consider your requests in application.' said the desk lady as she made arrangements. 'Naruko Uzumaki-sama you are #2054. Killua Zoldyck-sama you are #2055 and Gon Freecs-sama you are #2056. They'll call your number so please do your best to remember it.' she said. 'Because of your requests in advancement, you have to start at sundown for the referees to be informed.'

'Eh? That long?' Gon gasped out. 'Surely it can't take that long!'

'Yes, because fights can go on all day. The day shift referees have no time to be informed while those on night shift can be informed.'

And so...at the hotel they stayed at...there's a TV with channels and a channel about the fights.

'Gon will learn better on Channel 60. The guys 50 below are idiots.' said Killua. 'Since his eyes can see Gotoh's fast fists, he can watch battles there and learn useful fighting skills. Watching is training too.' he suggested.

'Let's watch since we hardly know how to fight.' said Naruko as the siblings sat by close to the TV. 'Getting stronger and earning money at the same time...I like the appeal!' she chirped happily.

'Well...you're originally from a ninja village after all...' Gon mused thoughtfully. 'Not that long though.'

'Yeah, not that long...but your dad snuck into ninja villages, practically looting them of information so I know how their system works at least.' said Naruko. 'To become a ninja, one must enter the Ninja Academy at age 5 for those from Clans or ninja families that aren't from clans, and 6 for civilians who wants to become ninja. They train for 6-7 years, and graduate at 12, and become legally adult in the eyes of the law. And maybe being a Hunter applied for you too.'

'EHHH?!'

'Well, being a Hunter gives you tons of privileges, doesn't it?' Killua reminded him. 'And if you're good enough, you can go get jobs.'

'By the way Gon, have you decided what kinda Hunter you'll be?' Naruko asked Gon hopefully. 'Uncle Ging said all Hunters must Hunt something no matter what and have combat proficiency. Are you gonna be an Archaeological Hunter like him? Or since we're both good with animals, be Beast Hunters? Blacklist if you want to hunt Criminals for the good of society, Contract if people hire you for a specific job on a given time frame, Gourmet Hunters who love food and find new ingredients and create new dishes, Head Hunters who are practically Talent Scouts and make these Talents known and famous worldwide, Jackpot Hunters who only want money and gets jobs off people who'll pay them big. I didn't mention the other types...we both didn't grow up in the city to know those things, but stuff I mentioned, we can definitely do once we learn what we need to learn before we make a move.'

'Uhhh I'll think about it OK?' Gon said sheepishly. 'So many to do but we can only have one...'

'Yeah, lots to choose from so choose which one you like best, a career that calls out to you most.' said Naruko. 'Then after that, you have to constantly hunt. If nothing else is left, switch to another career. Simple as it sounds.'

'Hey Naruko...what kind of jobs does Ging do?' Gon asked Naruko. 'Did he tell you what kind?'

'Yeah.' said Naruko. 'He's an Archaeological Hunter worth Two Stars. Remember that card Kite gave you? That's actually his.' she said. 'But uncle has outdone himself and did what no Archaeological Hunter did before. He took jobs to raise money and use his own money to accomplish a perfect preservation and restoration of the ruins so that everyone can see them. His achievements in archaeology are now considered an exemplary model for working on ruins throughout the world. No Archaeological Hunter has done that, instead, they look for patrons and supporters to help them fund the projects. The easy way out but Uncle did the opposite. He's too shy but his shyness gave him a big payoff.' she giggled. 'By doing what he did, he's considered a role model for future Archaeological Hunters. He also went for other fields that got him promoted, gained power and money comparable to a President of a Country and can apply for a Triple-Star License considering his feats...but again, he's too shy so unofficially, he's a Triple-Star, a fact few in the Hunter's Association know of but publicly, he's a Double-Star.' Gon and Killua went O.O 'He's also a member of the Zodiacs, 12 Hunters who are just as powerful and wealthy as he is and Advisers to the Chairman. One of the 12 people Netero entrusted the Association to in times of emergencies.'

'Whoa! Really?!' Gon's eyes bulged out.

'Really.' Naruko smiled. 'He's stubborn and shy but he got that far in years. Then he got bored of his current career and then he stumbled into my continent...I was really lucky. I was lucky he was there, saved me and got me away.' she said with a weak smile. 'My Continent is apparently, not put on the map since he has no idea where the heck he is and the culture, he said, is similar to Japon in regards to names, language and clothes, but different in regards to architecture and lifestyle with only the Ninja Clans having Japonese-Style Buildings. He called the people of my continent a 'trouble-loving, militaristic bunch' but he's probably focused on learning all he could about it...so someday when we find him, I can just learn from him.'

'Heee...I hear that people in Japon give emphasis to names and meanings.' said Killua. 'They tend to give meaningful names to their kids.'

'Well...my surname means 'whirlpool' but my name is in hiragana.' said Naruko. 'It's not in kanji. So I have no idea what my name means.'

'Oh.'

"Then again," Naruko thought wryly, "Would that village that abused me all my life BOTHER to give me a real name to begin with?"

And so...

They studied fighting while Killua surfed the Internet. Then by Sundown, they arrived at the arena.

'This is it guys.' Killua grinned. 'After a jump to the 50th floor...we're gonna be taking it slow.'

'Hey, how much are we going to earn on the First Floor?' Gon asked Killua curiously.

'Well, only the price of a drink.' Killua quipped, causing the siblings to sputter.

'A drink?!'

'What do you expect, it's the first floor.' Killua snorted. 'The higher you go the more money you get. And the first 200 floors of Heaven's Arena is divided into classes each comprised of ten floors. So say if you defeated someone in the 50s, you advance to the 60s...and if you get into the 100s, you get your own room.'

'Heee...that would be really cool!' Naruko squealed in excited glee. 'Is it classy?'

'Well yeah. The higher you go the classier.'

'YAY~!'

And so...upon advancing to the fiftieth floor...they met a young boy dressed in karate gi and barefoot named Zushi...and his Master Wing when the man showed up. However...

'This money sure is a let down...' Naruko cried comical tears as the money is 152 jenny.

'Well, on the first floor, win or lose. your reward is a drink, but beyond that, a loss gets you nothing.' said Killua. 'An opponent in the 50s nets you 50k.'

'F-fifty thousand?' Gon gasped out.

'That's a lot!' Zushi choked out.

"That's not a lot." Naruko thought wryly. Being an assistant manager of the family bar, they earn more than that in a month since they also sell food.

'In the 100th...the wins are worth a million.' this time, three jaws dropped.

'A million?!'

'Not only that, 150s gets you ten million a pop.'

'WHAT?!'

With that, Naruko dragged Gon and Killua back to the Desk Lady for adjustments to their disbelief.

'Gon...does your sister really love money THAT much?' Killua whispered to Gon. 'She's making 'adjustments' to our adjustments again.'

'No idea...we play a lot and she helps out at the family bar at night working as a cook...' Gon croaked out. 'I wonder why she wants money all of a sudden...'

'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about the money, we'll take forever.' Killua sighed. 'Then again, having money isn't that bad of an idea, we're broke. Let's go to the Waiting Room! We're not hurt in the last fight so we'll get another match again today.'

Waiting Room...Killua and Zushi had the kind of luck that got them matched at each other while Gon and Naruko are also assigned matches. But...Killua ran into trouble...and something called 'Ren'.

Due to their deliberately slow advances, they forgot about it again to focus on winning. However, to Naruko's annoyance, Killua just 'Chops', Gon just 'Pushes' despite watching TV and she appears to be the only one holding back a little and at least, gives her opponents some fight before she offs them in five minutes to experience moves she's learned on TV and get accustomed to it.

50 gets 50k, 53 gets 53k, and so on, the money matching their corresponding floors and by the time it was 10 pm and they're at the 80s by now, they decided to call it quits, have dinner and sleep, after earning a total of 715k jenny. By the time they get to the 100th floor, they'd have earned a total of 1.623.000 jenny, nevermind how much they spent on food and hotel fees.

Again, they progress by three floors wherein by the 150th floor wherein they're rich enough to own 149.623.000...they deliberately hold back and take to 'hold back, prolonged fights' as Naruko suggested to justify their slow progress until the 200th floor. That, and to earn money as well by ten million a pop.

Per Floor.

And in two weeks...they reached the 200th floor, being very wealthy kids by now that possess 649.623.000...that's HALF a billion now...

'Wow...I can't believe we actually own this kind of money...' Gon choked out as he looked at all the zeroes in his account.

'Yeah, not even I had this in my time here, this is really cool!' Killua drooled in glee. 'I had to rush to go home back then! I guess going slow really paid off big time!'

'And to think you were complaining why we had to go slow a few days ago.' said Naruko wryly.

'By the way, I've been thinking...why do you want so much money?' Gon asked her. 'You weren't like this before.'

'Yeah, but city life is really nasty.' Naruko sighed. 'Uncle Ging said that even information is so pricey due to confidentiality, especially in Hunter Website.' she explained. 'Either you pay up or information stays closed to you. City life is nasty!' she griped. 'Why can't the whole world be like our home island, not money-sucking cities.' she grumbled. 'If you surf the Hunter's Website, you'll soon learn that some topics will cost you. The stronger the confidentiality, the more expensive it is. If we plan on traveling while finding work, we'll have to pay for it. Moreover the Auction. What if something there interested us?'

'...she's right.' Killua agreed to Gon's disbelief. 'So you deliberately slowed us down, knowing that and preparing us for it.'

'Yep.' the blonde nodded. 'We need money. Money rules cities as much as I hate it.' Naruko said gloomily. 'Really, cities are so greedy. And from Gon's letter, Leorio should have come with us, he wants money too right?'

'Yeah but right now, his license probably waived the fees...' Killua mused aloud but Naruko has an evil smile.

'But I bet he didn't consider his living expenses, didn't he?'

The boys paused at that.

'...she's right.' Gon squeaked at Leorio's situation.

'...somehow, I feel sorry for him.' said Killua. 'Right now he's probably doing all he can to get money.' he snorted with a matching scoff. 'What a moron.'

Elsewhere in the world, Leorio sneezed while doing a part-time weekend job.

200th Floor...

'Wooow!' Naruko gasped in awe along with Gon.

'It's so fancy up here!' Gon chimed, his eyes wide at the fancy hallways and doors.

'That means the rooms are luxurious too! This is so cool!' Naruko squealed in glee. 'Let's go and do our usual thing!' she giggled as she went on ahead, happily skipping.

'I wonder how much we'll earn up here...' Gon wondered aloud. 'Neechan's even happier now because we'll get to stay in real fancy rooms!'

'Beats me. I quit because I just wanted to go home at the time.' said Killua. 'Dad's condition is to be qualified for the 200th floor. He didn't say anything about fighting in it.'

'Oh...'

However...upon arrival at the mere hallway of the Registration Desk...they felt like what awaits them is hades itself.

'I-I don't like feel of this hallway...' Naruko gulped out as they all felt threatened by it.

'y-yeah...I feel like we're in a monster jungle.' Killua choked out while the boys worriedly glanced at her to see if she'll become 'it' again. 'Let's go.' but the nearer they got, the more stronger the malice is...however, Naruko didn't transform.

"What kind of malice requires it to come out?" Gon wondered aloud. "Hang on a minute...this isn't a 'I'll kill you' feeling...it just pushes us back...making us think we don't want to go!" it only comes out if Naruko's life is threatened.

'Who are you?!' Killua demanded angrily. 'Come out this instant!' the malice stopped...and a sleep-deprived-looking young employee came out.

'You are Gon-sama, Killua-sama and Naruko-sama, correct?' she said. 'The registration desk is over here,' glances sideways while gesturing in the direction with her left hand, 'So please register for a 200s match today before midnight as after that, you won't be able to register, so please be careful.'

'...was she the source of that?' Gon hissed to Killua.

'I doubt it.' said Killua while still wary.

'...she doesn't smell like Mike...but somebody else does and worse.' said Naruko warily. 'He's close by.' so its not the lady.

'By the way, there are 173 combatants in the 200s class.' said the lady. 'And also, weapons are allowed from this point on. So use them as you please. And from here on, you will no longer receive prize money in the 200s class.' she said to Naruko's horror. 'Here, fights from now on are purely for glory and fame so please do your best to remember that.'

'EHHHH?! NO PRIZE?!' she wailed in dismay.

'Uh, yes.' Naruko fainted after a dramatic gasp.

'O-oy Naruko!' Killua sputtered out as a naru-ghost came out of her mouth.

'Neechan wake up!' Gon wailed. 'I see a ghost! A ghost!'

'Jeez! Is money THAT serious of a business?! Wake up, hey!' Kilua yelled while shaking her. 'We have to register before midnight!'

'Oh, I'm afraid you guys can't pass just yet...' a face familiar to Gon and Killua made himself known...and of all people to emit malice...both boys feared he should be the LAST person to use it on THEM.

When he did in a bid to make them back off...

'Crap! It's awake!' Killua cried in alarm as Naruko's eyes snapped open with red eyes and black slits. Markings are forming on her face. 'Run!' 'It' emitted a far horrifying malice that created strong winds and made the employee wet her pants and for Hisoka to look startled.

All he could think in his mind was:

"1000 points...!" he gasped out, wide-eyed as 'It' howled and created a ball of energy in its mouth...and Hisoka can accurately gauge the power of that ball, and he's horrified. He even thought he would be alive but barely if hit by it. Then be killed afterwards by this...this MONSTER. If 1000 is the score of this monster, what of the girl?

'Please stop that.' Wing interfered as the ball disappeared. 'You will cause trouble in this building.'

**Like hell I care!** 'it' snarled. **Our life is important than anyone else! Buzz off or I'll kill you too!**

'Then...would you like me to train these kids, Mr. Split-Personality?' Wing offered. 'You care for her life. The way she is now, she will most definitely not last past round 1 on this floor. Unlike you, Naruko-san will die. If I train her to be strong...will you not come out when its certain she will not die?'

**Heh, this kid sure is a trouble magnet...** 'it' grunted, scratching 'his' head. **Fine. Train her. If I stay out too long, I'll be too much for her puny body. My mere presence will kill her anyway and I'll die too so I can't be out for long. So I kill quick any that threatens her life and go back.**

'Hang on, does neechan know about you?!' Gon gasped out.

**She doesn't.** 'it' said. **She has to discover me herself otherwise we can't communicate. Definitely no telling. She must find me on her own. Not even I can talk to her.** and it was gone, leaving Naruko still in her fainted slump.

'...how soon can we start training?' Killua gulped. 'And can we make it by midnight? I definitely don't want to deal with him again!'

'...I concur.' Wing sighed. He just put on a brave face despite being spooked out of his wits. He planned on training the kids to save them from a 'hazing' but this wasn't what he expected...


	5. Chapter 5

The Training of Nen

Wing looked at the boys hard.

'Boys, do the two of you know of its existence?' Wing asked the boys.

'Well...three weeks ago.' said Gon.

'Three weeks ago?' Wing stared at the boys.

'My dad left neechan to us when she was five for Mito-san to adopt her since she was rescued from a bad life.' said Gon. 'She had trouble adjusting that she's actually cared for...at first she flinches as if expecting people will hit her...it took her a year to get used to being patted on the head and getting hugs...and we became playmates for seven years! That 'one' never showed up...until the Butler's Residence at the Zoldyck Estate.'

'Zoldyck Estate?!' Wing sputtered in disbelief. These kids have been THERE and LIVED?!

'Yeah, they came to get me.' said Killua. Wing looked floored. Nobody but clients have ever seen a Zoldyck. 'I wanted away from my crazy folks once in a while...then the Butlers aimed malice at Naruko...he came out for the first time.'

'Neechan doesn't know about him at all.' said Gon. 'So we think anyone with malicious intent towards her beyond her ability threatens her, he'll come out. The first time was in the Butler's Residence...the second one tonight.'

'...I should give you a lecture about Nen and I fear this other personality is a 'manifestation'.' said Wing. 'Nen Geniuses are extremely rare. People who gain Nen Abilities all of a sudden without training whatsoever. But there's often a huge catch, conditions and consequences in return for such power. I'll explain later but first, I'll explain Nen to you...so please wake her up.'

'Neechan! Ging is here!' Gon yelled into her ears that immediately sprung her to life and quickly looking around, causing the males to go O.O 'Just kidding!' Gon said jokingly.

That earned Gon a bonk on the head.

'OWWW!'

'...of all topics, you had to use your DAD on her?' Killua twitched. The girl has a serious case of attachment. She practically sees Gon's father as her savior and a very important figure to her. She would do anything for Gon for Ging. That, he knew.

'...where are we?' Naruko asked them.

'We're at Wing's hotel.' said Gon, rubbing his smarting head. 'Because the 200th floors are different...he offered to teach us what Hisoka used on us just now.' he said. 'Without knowing of it, we can't go and we have to learn by midnight.' he explained.

'Ah...' Naruko blinked. 'So we're gonna learn how to make people feel like we just entered the Purgatory?' Wing sweatdropped as he began his long lecture on Nen and its many applications.

It took an hour to finish the lecture since he had to give many examples.

'Understand now kids?' Wing asked them. 'That is Nen.' he smiled. 'The reason why Hisoka forbade you from entering as you are now...is because clueless people like you tend to 'get hazed' with Nen that has malicious intent behind it. Some of the fighters there learned Nen while maimed and injured for life. Such is the price they paid. You boys appear to know each other and I don't want to know how, but oddly enough in his reputation, he protected you kids from hazing.'

'Heeee...' was all they could say.

'Since manual awakening takes years of meditation and prayer...' he said to their horror. 'Baptism by Nen is a quicker way of awakening.' he said. 'Baptism is similar to Hazing, but friendlier with the intent to safely force open all your Shouko. Its like giving a sleeping body a jolt. But still perilous and a frowned-upon method. Now then...put down your belongings and take off your shirts. Leaving undershirt is OK.' he said as the teens did so. 'Now then, turn your backs against me.' he instructed. 'I will now send my aura into your bodies to awaken your Shouko.'

Once they did...they felt something different.

They felt hot and pressured yet they weren't being touched.

'I'll begin.' and two seconds after he said that...they felt it. His aura working their way into their bodies and a million of tiny holes open, and something akin to a warm, hot vapour come out. '...I have opened your Shouko...and what you see now is your life energy or aura. You can see it now because the Shouko in your eyes is open.' he said as he got serious. 'Listen to me! You must focus on keeping your aura within your body!' he cried urgently because he didn't want to see IT again until he confirmed it won't just randomly kill. 'Close your eyes and use any stance to help you keep focus! Then visualize your aura like blood flowing in your body! From the top of your head to the right shoulder to your hand before passing through the legs on the left side! Now visualize the flow beginning to ebb and hovering around your body.'

'...and I thought the Training in the Zoldyck Estate made my body feel featherlight...this is another level entirely.' Naruko mused thoughtfully.

'Yeah...I feel warm mucus on my body...' said Gon.

'Its like, not wearing clothes.' said Killua.

'Continue that imagery until using Ten is like second nature to you, even while asleep.' Wing instructed. 'Until you Master Ten. Now then...' his aura changed. 'I will project hostile aura at you. You are to defend yourself with your own aura! If you pass me, you can surely break his Nen Barrier...!'

Meanwhile...

To the 'thing' within Naruko...

**This isn't chakra...it feels like senjutsu chakra...no, not chakra at all. Too different.** it mused. **This way, Naruko can no longer use chakra but fully reliant on her own body's potential and life energy reserves. In other words, her seal somehow can no longer drain chakra from me because a different power awakened and a different kind of tenketsu I suppose. Heheh...I suppose I should thank Ging...now I understand what I felt back then those years ago...** it chuckled. **It gave me some perks and liberties but still, conditions remain. I still have privileges I gained. After all...thanks to Minato's idiocy, I have them. Even more so with this power. **it snorted.** Now, how far can you, and will go, Naruko? Will you be like my previous hosts...or be more interesting than them?**

xxx

After bypassing Hisoka's Nen Barrier with Ten...and the rules changed as well. But the kids didn't care about privileges gained this time.

All they wanted...is to get stronger.

'So we have ninety days to prepare before a fight within said ninety days.' said Naruko after they made arrangements. 'We better master the basics of Nen or the first round will get us killed.' she said grimly. 'Let's make the most of this.'

'I agree.' said Killua. 'To think such people existed and we're one of them now...shocking.'

'Maybe Hunters know Nen too.' said Naruko. 'I mean, Hunters are like, superhumans. When Uncle Ging fought off the ninjas that came to take me back, all of them are High-Ranking ninja yet he moved so fast and all of them are maimed.'

'Maimed?' Gon blinked as Naruko smiled ruefully.

'They're monsters who enjoy abusing children...so he definitely went on his way to maim them like they did me.' Naruko chuckled. 'Probably to teach them how it feels like. But it was in the blink of an eye.' she said, recalling the memory. 'He disappears and reappears next to me...then its as if blows rained upon those jerks and I heard bones breaking three seconds after those guys froze. If he could do that...maybe we can be like that too. Fast in a blink. We should ask Wing-san for more training before we have a match within ninety days.'

And they made arrangements.

xxx

Wing's Hotel...

'I agree that you kids made a wise choice.' said Wing. 'Learning Nen first before getting to fight. And its for the best.' he said as the boys glanced secretly at Naruko who was looking at him intently. "She has to be strong on her own so it never comes out." 'We will begin.'

'Hai!'

In those ninety days, a.k.a three months...Wing discovered that training them in Zetsu isn't needed. For one, Killua is a Zoldyck. Enough said. And Gon and Naruko spent all their lives in the forest with animals, instinctively learning how to conceal their presences in the bargain, so Zetsu-version was very easy for them. What's challenging was Ren and Gyo.

However...that wasn't the case for Naruko.

She absorbed the techniques like a sponge...due to her inherent talent and lineage as a child of a ninja. She asked for other techniques within earshot of the boys because she instinctively knew there's more.

So Wing told them about Ken, In, Shu, Kou and Ryu...all the while thinking that he just awakened FOUR monsters. The kids who have incredibly huge, and in Gon and Naruko's case, limitless potential and talent...and he feared the personality in Naruko may learn Nen through her.

Wing braced himself and prepared for the day he would pay the price.

He was right with his thoughts.

The monster within Naruko also learned Nen through her.

At the end of those ninety days, they took a match each, which they won. Gon against Gido, Killua against Riehlvelt and Naruko against Sadaso.

Then Wing introduced them to Water Divination and the Six Nen Categories of Kyouka, Henka, Gugenka, Sousa, Houshutsu and Tokushitsu. When they tried Water Divination, Gon was Kyouka, Killua was Henka, Zushi and Naruko is Sousa. There are numerical approximations given to indicate just exactly how efficient one would be at using aura abilities that one is not born into. Starting at one's own aura type, one has the potential to be 100% efficient at using abilities based in that category looking at the category chart, one has the potential to be 80% efficient at using aura types adjacent to your primary type, 40% efficient at the opposite or farthest category, and 60% efficient in the two remaining categories. Specialization is typically unusable for non-Specialists because it is impossible to partially use; one either can or can't use Specialist abilities. However, Conjurers and Manipulators have 1% efficiency potential for Specialization due to being adjacent to it.

Again, Naruko asked about the Categories...and it appears Gon and Killua have it the easiest while Naruko and Zushi have it somewhat harder. And when they watched more matches...she discovered what Hatsu is.

'Hey Gon, Killua,' she said upon returning to the Tower to their rooms. 'This hatsu thingy...we can create a special technique unique only to us.' she said. 'It's pretty obvious by now when we watched Hisoka's battles using In.' she said.

'Yeah...figured that out by now.' said Killua. 'Thing is, what should we make?'

'...well, I suppose what we know best and most familiar with.' said Naruko. 'Kyouka reinforces the body, traits, special abilities...anything that can possibly be reinforced. Killua's Henka can imitate anything by substance and ability or possibly appearance if he tried hard enough. Me...I have to manipulate but what am I gonna manipulate? The old fashioned thing puts me at risk, no way! So I have to come up with something, somehow...'

'I'm sure it'll work out OK.' said Gon. 'We have lots of time to think about it!'

'Dummy, we have to make a technique now!' Killua retorted. 'The veterans have cool techniques, we don't as newbies! We're in danger or are you really serious about fighting Hisoka when we don't have our own Nen Weapon?! Unlike you we're not OK!'

And so...they kept fighting to gain experience while coming up with their own techniques. Then, Gon remembered the box he got from Mito while training at Wing's Hotel.

'So this is the box Uncle Ging left Mito-san for you?' Naruko whistled as the kids stared at the metal box.

'I tried everything last night, not even my super-strength can open it...Killua tried and it won't budge!' Gon pouted.

'Was wondering what the heck is this thing made of anyway.' Killua scowled. 'I pulled it, stomped on it...nothing!'

'Er...you guys tried Nen on it?' Naruko quipped while sipping on juice. 'If all else doesn't work, it might.'

'Ehhh no...' and Gon blasted his aura at it...and the box released its own aura, revealing that the metal box is just a bunch of metal sticks 'glued together' with Nen that has In properties to hide that it was nen-protected...to reveal another box after a flashy-show; only this time, it looks fancier causing them to face-fault.

'It's another box!' Zushi deadpanned.

'Well...its a creative way of making something of worth to look worthless and unappealing at least.' Wing said thoughtfully. 'So try opening that one too.' Again, they tried all they could until Killua noticed a card slot, so Gon used his license...and inside is a cassette tape, a ring and a Joystation Memory Card.

'I understand the cassette but what's the ring and this weird thingy for?' Gon was quick to look at Naruko for answers.

'Oh, Greed Island!' Naruko chimed as Killua's jaws dropped. 'Uncle Ging said he and ten other buddies created the game. The name of the game is taken from the first letters of their names. All he told me is that it's a Game for Hunters only. He didn't tell me what's it about, not wanting to spoil his ahem, work.' she coughed.

'Greed Island...oh man, Milluki's gonna spit nails...he's been DYING to get Greed Island but keeps failing because it's too expensive, and dad will never let Milluki spend the whole fortune for it.' Killua snorted. 'When I was ten and he was 15 at the time, he always goes to York Shin to try and buy it but someone always outbids him in his limited budget and he'd go home sulking. And now we got a memory card...but what's the ring for?'

'Dunno but its also a game staple.' Naruko shrugged. 'You can't play without it.'

'Then we should...' Gon took out the cassette but Naruko raised her hand.

'Gon, if Uncle went this far...it means he only wants you to hear what's in that tape.' said Naruko. 'Didn't I tell you? He's super-shy!' she exclaimed in reminding him.

'In that case, if he's that shy, how did he manage to have Gon?' Killua said jokingly to his amusement.

'...naturally a father would mate with a mother, duh!' Naruko grunted.

This time, it was Wing who sputtered.

Gon and Naruko who has no concept of humanity whatsoever due to limited human contact bases life based on...animals.

xxx

Around August...

'Well, you three have done well these past few months.' said Wing. 'You have excellent skill in all Four Basic Principles and Advanced Techniques of Nen.' he said. 'All that's left for you is to create an ability unique only for yourself. Oh, I should mention that you have passed the Hidden REAL Hunter Exam.' he said to the boys' disbelief.

'Neechan!' Gon shrieked at his sister who feigned innocent.

'You knew didn't you?!' Killua shrieked accusingly.

'Yeah, I knew.' Naruko smiled shamelessly to their annoyance.

'Why didn't you say anything?!' Gon spluttered out whiningly. Naruko just shrugged.

'You seriously think something like Nen should be rushed?' Naruko drawled wryly. 'We're still kids AND beginners made to handle our own life energy for use in battle. If we rush training just to pass an exam, we won't get the full benefits of training done at a reasonable pace for our bodies to adjust and not get stronger as a result. Most likely, after examinees pass the exams, the Association has willing teachers stalk the graduates and ahem, offer a helping hand in order to teach Nen, then dump the bomb on them that they just passed the true test.' she said. 'This shouldn't be rushed and also..._the association must enjoy the looks of the Rookies' Faces when told that fact_.' Gon and Killua sputtered indignantly at that as Wing laughed.

'Ahahahaha! In a way she's right!' Wing laughed as the boys looked indignant before he went serious. 'Well, we don't teach Nen just to anybody unless you're a new Hunter or someone who went through a Hazing.' he said. 'The Hunter Exam is a public exam that weeds out the physically, mentally, emotionally, psychologically and intellectually weak until the strong ones remain and the strong ones pass. Then we teach them Nen as Hunters only consider each other a peer when they know Nen and mastered their abilities. A Hunter who mastered their techniques and Nen Abilities are considered Pro Hunters. Nen is also a minimum requirement in order for a Hunter to get a job. Without Nen, a lot of jobs you want will reject you!'

'What about Kurapika and Leorio?' Gon asked Wing curiously.

'Ah, Kurapika learned Nen but I heard Leorio turned down training because he's too busy juggling cramming his studies and part-time jobs.' said Wing to their disbelief. 'But his teacher remarked that he's incredibly strong that he's seen lifting heavy things and some of which, require several men or equipment to lift. He's also capable of superhuman athletic feats that he forgot how to be a normal person.' the children face-faulted.

'Well...he's the second strongest out of us...' Naruko sweatdropped. 'He trained enough to be capable of ten tons of weight.' Wing wondered what monsters went loose after this year's exam. Understandably, no bias here, Naruko is obviously the weakest.

'Second strongest?' Zushi gasped. 'Then who's the strongest?'

'Me, physically.' said Killua. 'I've been doing that for years while they just started.' he said. 'So what are we gonna do next?' he asked his friends.

'I'm going to stick around the city for a bit.' said Naruko. 'I want to help improve the house and the family bar so I'm going to look for architectural ideas, ideal furniture and electronics, appliances, and a new menu. But I'll go to York Shin for it. I dunno about you guys!'

'I'll go home and introduce Killua this time.' said Gon. 'He's the only friend Mito-san and obaachan hasn't met yet!'

* * *

A:N- I made Naruko a Sousa due to her character in my fic that coincidentally matched Hisoka's theory when I looked it up at hunter wikia website(thank god for reliable sources). She's argumentative in a bid to make Gon see 'common sense' and has things to say to counter what others said. She's not that logical(due to limited intelligence by her education) but she does things at her own pace. She recognizes the Freeccs as family and given how much she owed her life to Ging, would do anything for them and overprotective of Gon if only for Ging's sake. She also pursues what goals she has in mind no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

York Shin, the City of Dreams

Three days later, Naruko arrived at York Shin.

'So this is York Shin...the City of Dreams and Nightmares.' Naruko snorted. 'For those gambling with money that is.' she giggled. 'Well, I'm here for something mundane, not something stupid like that~' and she explored libraries of York Shin for the family business and what she could do with Whale Island Resources, both natural and gained from Trade. She also studied about manipulation and things linked to manipulating from the Internet, things about the Auction and Underground...

On the way, she met with Kurapika. 'Oh, Kurapika!' she greeted. 'It's been months!'

'Hello to you too, Naruko.' Kurapika greeted. 'Say, have Gon...'

'Learned Nen? Me and Killua too.' said Naruko. 'We learned at Heaven's Arena.'

'I see...that means Gon passed the real test too. How about Leorio? Have you heard?'

'Wing-sensei said that Leorio turned down the offer because he was too busy cramming and part-time jobs while forgetting how to be a normal human due to our training. I heard he makes quite the scene and famous in his college for it.' Naruko giggled as Kurapika's expression was priceless. 'Had he come with us kids, he would have gotten money effortlessly in the Tower! That dummy!' Kurapika snorted at that. He had heard of the place. But...

'I heard that place is just for barbaric bums.' said Kurapika. 'What made you guys learn Nen there?'

'Well...what the public doesn't know is that on the 200th floor and above, it's Nen Users up there.' said Naruko. 'Hisoka prevented us from advancing at first because at the time we didn't know what Nen was...then Wing-san taught us. We all think that Hisoka stalled us until we got a teacher...and its better than getting nen-hazed and maimed for life.' Kurapika cringed at the mere thought of it. 'We earned 600 million because we went up slow!' Naruko squealed happily and Kurapika swayed, as if to faint from the money and feared about how long it would last in the hands of CHILDREN. 'Gon and Killua are interested in the Auction because of Greed Island, a Hunter's Only Game Uncle Ging and 10 buddies made. Good luck with that though. It's around billions. Lowest price is 8.9 billion.'

'Uh...wow.' Kurapika choked out as he felt sorry for Gon. That's an impossible goal. Seriously. Unless he gains a financial patron, there's NO WAY he can get that game!

'You're interested in the Auction too aren't you?'

Kurapika froze.

'...yeah.' he said. 'I'm going to get employed into an organization with high connections to the Auction.'

'Ah, I'll go with you then.' said Naruko. 'Those boys are super-helpless on their own!' she giggled. 'If they have friends in high places, getting what we want will be loads easier.'

'I guess so. What we want...isn't really easy.' Kurapika sighed grimly as they went into a section of the city that looks like a worn-down ghetto.

'So you finally learned Nen.' said the lady with too many piercings. 'The young lady knows too it seems. Well, the employers are going to do an interview, not judge you based on records. Lucky you. Normally, most employers won't hire newbies with zero experience...so what employer do you have in mind?'

'Uh I'll go to wherever he's going.' Naruko chimed, glancing at Kurapika.

'I'm looking for someone who has a lot of influence in the York Shin Auction.' said Kurapika. 'Job nature is irrevelant.'

'York Shin Auction...employers with a lot of influence usually exert the harder jobs.' the lady warned. 'I doubt any of them will hire anyone with zero experience...I found three. They decide based on interview, not a record. And they're only looking for bodyguards. I'll give descriptions, so make your choice. The first is a Gun Maniac who wants a Midget Corp, Golsnake 55 Limited Edition Series 001. The next is a Fine China Collector. Wants Lord Corp Commemorative Plates from 1655 and 1657. The third one is Human Trophies. Skin with Dragon snaking Tattoo, Jellied Infant Skulls, etc. What a hobby.' she said wryly. 'Well, take your...' she froze with good reason.

Kurapika looked clearly angry.

'Er, Human Trophies it is!' Naruko quickly answered nervously, fearing Kurapika might go off anytime. 'So uh, our employer...?'

xxx

'...while understandable, you lost it back there.' Naruko sighed as they left the Agency after paying the Agent Fees. 'But still, control your feelings or you'll give yourself away.' she said softly. 'And we're working for a total weirdo who'd definitely want your eyes. So control your feelings, OK?'

'I wish it was that easy.' said Kurapika bitterly. The younger blonde just sadly smiled at him and held his hand.

'Then I'll stay by you to make sure no one finds out.' she said. 'You can't exact justice if you're blind or dead.'

And so...

'We are sent by the Agency.' said Kurapika. 'I'm Kurapika.' and he went in first. Ten minutes later, Naruko also went in. Naruko caught up with Kurapika while followed by dogs. They were led by an elderly butler to a waiting room. There's three men, one woman and a midget. With their addition, that makes four men and two women.

'I apologize for the wait.' said the butler. 'Now that everyone has arrived, we shall now explain the contract.' he said as he took out a remote and pressed a button. A painting turned into a TV, showing a man in simple clothes, and massaged by two women in a kimono.

/I'll start by stating the requirements./ said the man. /I won't ask whether you have a license. I'm only interested in whether you can obtain the items we request. There's one month before the Auction begins. Before then, you are to bring one item from the list we will provide./

'...these are data cards.' said the Butler as he handed them a card each. Naruko subtly led Kurapika away from the others by subtle tugs from his robes while they looked at their list.

'Good grief.' Naruko muttered. 'What a hobby.' she muttered as she saw Lock of Hair from the actress Sara, Right arm of a mummy, Skin of an Ichthyosis Patient, Skull of a Horned Creature...and Eyeballs of the Kurta that she was quick to send her aura into Kurapika to manipulate him into calming down.

The others turned to leave to do their jobs...when Naruko felt hair on her neck stiffen.

/Oh, I forgot to mention,/ the man appeared again, speaking in sarcasm, /Our last requirement is that we require you to be strong...strong enough to leave this mansion alive!/

And cloaked men burst into the room armed with swords and a battle began...with Kurapika opening the show with his chains and his ability to catch them all with just the links. When he leapt up, Naruko took action with her Tonfas, showing off her full strength, sending the cloaked men flying and crashing here and there with the others doing their thing, not wanting to be outdone.

However, Kurapika...found two spies.

However, when exposing Squala...the men got traumatized for life because of Vaise.

xxx

'Man oh man, the Dog Tamer ended up becoming the pet.' said Basho sarcastically.

'Hah, if I wanted pets, I'd have chosen better!' Vaise said huffily. 'I have better taste than that!'

'Well, we left that crazy house!' said Naruko cheerfully. 'So what'cha gonna get Kurapika? I'm gonna beeline for the skin disease one.'

'...I'll get the hair and DNA Verification.' he said.

'You guys sure decide quick.' said Basho. 'I'll get my mummy.'

'I'll get the skull of a horned whatever.' said Vaise.

'That leaves me with the Tattooed Skin with a Snaking Dragon.' said Senritsu as they all left to find their goals and their twisted prizes in order to get employed.

xxx

Whale Island, a week later...

'Ah, neechan sent a letter and a package.' Gon blinked just as about he and Killua were to leave that early morning.

'Oh, read it, Gon.' said Grandma.

'...Neechan is with Kurapika on a job together.' said Gon. 'She said they got employed by an employer that really tests Kurapika's temper so she's making sure he doesn't uh...lose his temper.' he coughed awkwardly.

'Kurapika-kun? Lose his temper?' Mito blinked in disbelief. 'Why, he's such a mild-mannered, polite young man!' she exclaimed. 'I just can't see him losing his temper!'

'It's a long story.' Gon sighed. 'Neechan felt looking after him and she has to. Seeing Kurapika mad is really scary~'

Evidence? The Trick Tower. Enough said.

'So what's in the gift-wrap?' Killua asked him as Gon tore open the box...to reveal a cell phone that looks like a beetle. 'Cool! A Cell Phone! There's even Naruko and Kurapika's contact number on the box!' Gon went O.O

'...I don't know how to use that.' he croaked out. Killua sighed.

Damn sheltered islanders.

xxx

August 26th...

'You got yours?' Naruko mused as he met up with Kurapika. Kurapika is still the same as ever with Naruko dressed in black gothic.

'Yeah. Too easy.' said Kurapika. 'You?'

'Got mine.' Naruko beamed.

'Somehow, I just don't see you doing a job like this.' said Kurapika. 'If you aim to Greed Island, you could have gotten a different employer.' he said thoughtfully.

'Well, Nostrade is pretty high isn't he? It appears the higher up you are the more screwed up you are.' said Naruko. 'I need their resources so I can find someone who has the game. I have a feeling that...the people we are with in this job are gonna die quick.' she said. 'For Nen Users, they're damn weak.' she scoffed. 'They're probably satisfied after getting a Nen Ability regardless of mastering it or not.'

'...I noticed.' said Kurapika. 'We and the bearded guy are the only decent fighters around.' and he knew they hit the jackpot. 'By the way, I never did get to ask what your ability is.'

'Well...it depends. I can be scarier than Vaise, you know.' Naruko smiled a tad too sweetly. 'My Ability is Complete Hypnosis to sum it up in my Dream World. Your senses are mine and you're going to be living a nightmare of my own design. The catch? Your mind makes it real. If you get stabbed in my Dream, the brain will force the signals of pain and make your body act accordingly by Nen...even bleed at your pores or the nen will really break your bones or crush your organs. My victims can break free if they realize they can counter and protect their minds with Nen. Manipulators have a good chance of breaking free being fellow Manipulators who knows how the mind works while others have it low or 0. Only a fellow manipulator can stop me if I don't wanna stop or if someone moves their bodies in real time while I'm having fun.' Kurapika can agree that her ability is indeed, very, VERY scary.

'That's a different kind of Manipulation...normally, one would risk to control their opponent.' Kurapika pointed out.

'I don't wanna make a risk, moreover that way of thinking is so old school.' Naruko huffed. 'There's lots of ways to manipulate people without risking yourself. Be modern, Kurapika!' she giggled. 'In the meantime...I'll tell you what I found out after manipulating some schmucks in the Underground.'

And so...inside the Leader's Office, around nighttime...

'Now then, show me what you've got.' said the man.

'Lock of Hair from Actress Sara, complete with DNA Verification to validate authenticity.' said Kurapika.

'The Right Arm of an Aegipto Mummy, taken straight from a Pyramid.' said Basho.

'The Scaly Skin of an Ichthyosis Patient.' said Naruko.

'The Skull of a Horned Creature.' said Vaise.

'Tattooed Skin with a Snaking Dragon, well-preserved.' said Senritsu.

'Yosh! You five guys are hired.' said the Leader as he stood up. 'I am Dalzollene, the Head Bodyguard. I'll need you guys to start working right away.' he said as he led them to a Map Table. 'Your mission is to take the boss to a designated hotel in York Shin City. A Private Aircraft will take you to Lingon Airport just outside the city. The trip between Lingon Airport and the Hotel takes approximately 90 minutes. A special car will be provided. You Five will provide the outer ring of security. Any Questions?'

Silence...

'Good. Now, I'll take you to see the boss.' said Dalzollene as he led them out. In the hallway...

'Hey,' Vaise said as she noticed an odd art. 'What's that?' the others looked up to see where she was looking at. It was a framed...figure.

'Looks so damn realistic.' Basho quipped.

'Yeah. That was once a human being.' said Dalzollene to their disbelief. 'He was once a former bodyguard. He ignored my advice and let himself be misled by false information. Not only the fellow bodyguards but the boss was also put in danger. He's appropriately punished for it. You guys are replacing him.' he said. 'Let's go.' after another hallway, they stopped at a white door. Dalzollene knocked on the door.

'Boss! I've brought the new bodyguards.' he called out. A maid in a kimono opened the door.

'Please, come in.' she said softly as they went inside. At the end of a curtained hallway, is a bed full of stuffed toys and a beautiful young girl.

'...this is our boss,' said Dalzollene to their disbelief. 'Neon-sama.'

xxx

'My god, I am shocked.' Basho swore as they were positioned in the hallways of the airship.

'No kidding.' said Vaise. 'I heard she's an important figure in the underworld, I expected someone to be intimidating...never thought it'd be a cute little girl!'

'Well, we got a youngster for a bodyguard too, right?' Basho chuckled. 'Oy Naruko, since you're closer to the miss in age, you might get sent out a lot!'

'Despite how I look, I'm only 13 years old! Three years younger!' Naruko snarked out with several jaws dropping. 'Wanna see my birth records(forged by Ging) in my house?!'

'No kidding?!' a lot of people protested.

'And so it begins.' Kurapika sighed wearily. 'Well, you have a deceptive appearance to begin with, you're like Leorio...older than you look. We mistook him once for a man in his twenties when he's really 19...'

'Shuddup!' Naruko yelled at him in annoyance.

And thus, began their trip to the airport, bickering a lot...all the way to the airport. They stopped out of professionalism when Dalzollene came out with the boss and maids. They each boarded a car in twos with Naruko bodyguarding the maids since the veterans are guarding the young miss. Then...

'Your next mission is to win these three items at the Underground Auction tonight. Money is no object.' said Dalzollene as Naruko made sure to control Kurapika just incase. 'The Complete Mummy of Princess Corco, The Tissue used by Actor Son Remarch, complete with DNA Verification and...the eyeballs of the Kurta Clan, also known as Scarlet Eyes.'

Naruko activated the trigger quickly.

'We've also received information that the Underground will be attacked tonight.' said Dalzollene. 'Prepare for any complications while maintaining our primary objective of collecting these three items. Tonight, the mummy will be auctioned off. Ivlenkov, Vaise, Tocino, you'll handle the bidding.'

'What about us?' Basho asked him.

'Basho and Linsen will cover the rear entrance. Kurapika and Senritsu will cover the front entrance.' said Dalzollene. 'Naruko, you will remain here with me and Squala. You are to keep the Miss distracted while we watch the property.'

'Ah, she wants to come to the Auction but her father forbids her to because of the attack, right?' Naruko mused thoughtfully.

'Yes. She cannot be allowed to leave. As long as we have the items, we can make it look like she got them with your ability.' said Dalzollene.

'A~nd what if the guys got outbid?' Dalzollene twitched. 'Surely there are wealthier families than the Nostrades, right? The boss will also throw a fit if he got bankrupt.'

'Change the implant.' said Dalzollene. 'What matters is she has the memories of 'going' so she won't be too upset whether she 'wins' or 'loses'.'

'Ha~i.'

'I can't believe someone is scarier than Vaise.' said Basho wryly. Vaise is a Dominatrix into Slave Role Play while Naruko is Nightmare Incarnate.

'All manipulators are scary to begin with, with our own unique way.' said Vaise with a dangerous smile. 'We do them how we like them.'

'All that matters is we can make you do what we want you to do.' Naruko grinned. 'Whoever's the poor schmuck, they'll be our toys.'

And so...Naruko began her control. After asking Neon what she wanted to do tonight. She wanted to do shopping so that's one 'real' experience she must have, at least. She wanted an outfit to wear for the auction.

Too bad for Squala and Dalzollene...they were bag boys. Upon returning home by 10:00...

'Neon-sama! The auction's gonna start soon, please hurry with your make-up!' Naruko yelled out.

'I'm rushing I'm rushing!' yelled from inside the room. Their boss is super-excited.

'Naruko.' Dalzollene spoke to the blonde, giving her the list of items up for bid who grinned.

'Hehe...welcome to the dream...Neon-sama.' as soon as Neon dashed out of the room...Naruko snapped her fingers and Neon stood still, unconscious with her eyes open and lifeless. 'By using her knowledge of how auctions go and knowing where the location is...I can control the dreams.' she said. 'Now her game depends on whether the guys win or lose the bidding, so we're stuck with the traffic and items she doesn't want in dream world for now.'

'We'll tell you if anything changes. You are to change the memories accordingly.' Dalzollene ordered as he and Squala left the hotel. Naruko had the maids bring Neon back to her room and make her sit on the bed.

'Whew...' Naruko mused as she sat down on the couch inside the room. 'I'm hungry~nee, can you go get these for me in a Japonese Restaurant?' Naruko asked one of the maids, giving her a list and some money. 'I'd appreciate it since I can't leave the room~'

An hour later...she got wind of what happened in the Auction and Gordeau Desert. So she changed Neon's memories and made her forget about Vaise, Tocino and Ivlenkov...and when she released Neon from her dream, the young miss threw a tantrum for 'losing the Auction Pieces she wanted to someone else.' Apparently she knows the family money...

'...mission complete.' Naruko sighed as she and the maids let her go on for hours. 'Man, and they say I have it easy...' and she went for where the guys took the guy they caught.

'Heee...so this is our guy.' Naruko mused as she saw a very muscular man. 'He looks very strong...and if his body is like this, I'd say he's a Kyouka-kei.'

'Modify him.' Dalzollene ordered, 'Make him forget our faces and who we are.'

'Roger.' said Naruko as the guy glanced at her and his eyes widened. 'Wouldn't it be safer to kill him?'

'We'd do that if only the community didn't want him dead...they wanna kill him personally.' said Squala as Naruko began her work.

'Well, they can never kill this guy...he's clearly mastered his body and his Nen-Type. Bullets and Bazookas didn't work...unless they find a stronger Kyouka-kei which is highly unlikely. Oh well, they'll die, not us, sucks to be them. Their fault for being arrogant. Let them pay the price.' Naruko snorted as she put their quarry to sleep after getting what she wanted done. 'Yosh! Job done! When he wakes up, he'll have no memory of us whatsoever. Has the mafia been informed?'

'Yeah.' said Dalzollene. Naruko's eyes bulged as she felt her instincts going haywire.

'Aiya, that's bad~!' Naruko exclaimed. 'They know where we're from now! We gotta get out of here quick! she gasped out. 'Kurapika check the Hunter Website for information on the Nostrade Family! Erase our information if any popped up! If they steal a Hunter's License for information about us, we're as good as dead!'

'Explain?!' Basho spluttered at the girl's urgency.

'Genei Ryodan are A-Class Criminals and recently-confirmed Nen-Users right? A Manipulator can easily get information by tweaking the Information Command Center! Run! Leave him behind! There will be no reward tonight!' she cried as they all ran off for safety.

And so...

'...there's information printed about the family.' said Kurapika. 'I can withhold information but I need money. I can block entry of guards but Dalzollene, Tocino, Ivlenkov and Vaise are here because they attended the auction and Dalzollene is a veteran for years. The rest of us aren't added because we're not seen yet.'

'I'll contact the boss for the money and security.' said Dalzollene, taking out his phone. 'Who put that information up?!'

'Most likely someone who has a grudge at our employers.' said Senritsu. 'We have to be quick about this...'

They barely made it that night.

'...what a day...' Basho sighed. 'We'll live for a little bit while longer.' Kurapika then took out his phone as someone mailed him.

'Leader, I'll go out in a bit.' said Kurapika. 'I promised to meet up with someone.'

'Very well.' Dalzollene allowed the meeting.

'Ah, you're gonna meet the boys?' Naruko blinked. 'Tell my brother I said hi!'

But it wasn't Gon and Killua Kurapika would be meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruko's Concealed Knowledge

Priorities remained that night as they scrambled to move to the topmost floors. The others moved out of their current rooms to move to a new room under an alias while letting the rooms registered under Nostrade remain.

However, Kurapika, when he came back, chose to stay in their old rooms for some reason none of them comprehended.

The next night, he came back looking like he had a fight, and clothes torn.

'Kurapika, what happened to you?' Dalzollene asked Kurapika, wanting an explanation.

'...He came back knocking.' said Kurapika rather emotionlessly. 'I killed him. Naruko was right about the information center. They're dead and location sold. That's why I stayed in our old rooms. I knew he was coming.' Dalzollene went a shade of white from horror. Sure, Kurapika caught him but killing him is another story entirely...! He willingly stayed there out of recklessness knowing that, kept it from them so they would focus on their job but as Leader, he had the right to know! The proof his words are true is that he's still alive and perfectly unharmed.

But...

'Boss, the situation has changed.' said Squala, barging into the room. 'The Community released a Bounty on the guys last night! 2.5 Billion Per Head!'

'They're getting desperate...' Dalzollene swore. 'Have they no idea what they're trying to fight against?!' he sputtered out. About 100 mafia men armed to the teeth, dead! Are they sending more men to their deaths?!

'Apparently not.' said Basho. 'They don't want to lose face. They have to quickly wipe their ass no matter what or look bad to the Clan Bosses.'

'Oh well, they want to die that badly, let them.' said Naruko while eating snacks. 'Let's all be intelligent guys here and be reasonable. Boss, I'm going out too.' she said. 'My brother might do something stupid today so I'll make sure he DOESN'T. That 14 billion bounty is alluring but that's not worth getting killed for. Too cheap.'

'Explain.' Dalzollene demanded.

'My brother wants the game Greed Island but 2.5 per head and 14 Billion in total just won't cut it. I know they'll go after the bounty, forgetting they're all A-Class Criminals.' said Naruko. 'I heard that Battera outbids everyone for Greed island and last year, he spent 99 Billion for three copies last year alone. Its not worth dying for so I'll beat common sense in him. Let me go.'

'Very well.' and Naruko left by the window.

'Hey! We're on the 15th floor!' Squala squawked out in horror at the blonde who was sprinting down vertically. 'You crazy blondes!' he hollered, and raised his arms dramatically in exasperation. Kurapika just gave him an annoyed, (-_-'). He's anything but crazy. Er...his stunts may seem crazy to people who don't know him, but he's perfectly sane as he plans everything out with no margin of error.

"Although said crazy blondes are the strongest among us right now." Dalzollene thought wryly. "They clearly want something and deliberately employed in here on purpose...for connections." for now he would watch the two blondes who are smarter and more capable than they look. For now, he would do a background check on the Hunters.

Good thing he has a license.

xxx

Dalzollene checked the information about Naruko. She has a linkage to a Gon Freecs, 12 years old rookie Hunter as an adoptive sister who was adopted into the Freecs Family by a Ging Freecs at age 5 from a recently discovered continent by the man that was very, veeery far from the places he studied since grade school. The sister isn't a Hunter and kept her original surname though. Residence, Whale Island. As for Kurapika, his information was classified and needed Triple Star Authorization yet he's only a rookie Hunter.

Who the heck is this guy that his details are tighter than the Pentagon? The two blondes are clearly working together.

What Dalzollene didn't know is that there is a very good reason why the Association concealed Kurapika's Information.

He is the last of his species, isn't he...?

xxx

In the streets somewhere in York Shin...she found the rest of the guys going somewhere that early morning with a chair and crate.

'Oy, where are you guys going?' Naruko said as she came up to them.

'Neechan!' Gon chimed. 'You're free today? What about Kurapika?'

'...its a long story.' said Naruko. 'Take me to your hotel boys and we will talk in private.' she said seriously.

'Ehhh?! But we just got out here!' Killua complained petulantly as Naruko looked dead serious.

'Take. me. there. NOW!' and she used her ability on them to turn into a scary monster complete with a background of purple and black flames, freaking them out.

And so...

'So why are we here for, Naruko?' Leorio asked Naruko who's now dressed up like a trendy fashionista but still functionable in red and black colors ending in brown boots.

'I found a Greed Island Lead that's the easiest and safest route compared to what came out because of what happened two nights ago.' said Naruko softly.

'...what happened two nights ago?' Leorio asked her again.

'Genei Ryodan attacked the Auction and the guests mysteriously vanished. But we know better. All of them are killed and yet no blood and bodies whatsoever.' the boys' eyes widened. 'Merchandise stolen too. Kurapika and my colleagues watched how horrifying they are at Gordeau Desert while I was stuck doing bodyguard duty on the young miss.' she sighed. 'But I got the memory anyway. Its also safe to assume that the Shadow Beasts, the strongest nen users in the Mafia Community employed by the Ten Dons are also all dead.'

'Can you show us the memory?' Killua asked her. 'What's your ability, Naruko?'

'My ability is Dream World and Memory World. The latter only Kurapika and the Head Bodyguard knows about.' said Naruko. 'In the Dream World, I am God in that Dimension. Whatever I want to happen will happen to you while under a state of Complete Hypnosis. While in my 'Dream', in real life, you're just standing or sitting here like am idiot staring off into space. And what happens in your Dream will happen to you too as I can force the brain to send pain signals instead of your injury sending signals. But If I break your bones in Dream World, the Nen will react accordingly to break them for real.'

'I think I get it...' Leorio gulped. 'You came up with a nasty ability!' he shuddered as he understood its mechanics. 'And what about Memory World?'

'It's another Hypnosis Ability where I can view, implant, alter, forge and erase memories as well as make and show copies of memories provided I have enough details to do so.' said Naruko. 'I'll show you what happened at the Desert on September 1.' she flared her Nen and they found themselves in a rocky area far away from the mob. There, the boys saw Kurapika with other bunch of guys...and the mobs through their binocular point of view...ending with the death of Yama Arashi, dead by One-Hell-of-a-Shout.

'Understand now?' said Naruko. 'That's how strong they are. One of them alone is enough example.' she said softly. 'I told you this to STAY AWAY from the Mafia's Wanted Posters and offer of a 2.5 Billion jenny per head in favor of a safer lead I found. And this is the very reason going after the Ryodan is not only pointless, but you'll die for nothing too.'

'...on with it.' said Killua. She found a lead to Greed Island.

'You have Eight Days left to get stronger to come up with a Nen Ability, your Hatsu.' Naruko warned. 'On every Auction wherein on certain days, Copies of Greed Island are up for grabs, a certain man comes and spends billions to obtain a copy of Greed Island. He's only there for it and nothing else. In fact, he was notorious for it for years. This man is Battera, a wealthy Multi-Billionnaire. Last year he spent 99 Billion(Leorio nearly had stroke) jenny on three copies. He then hires Pro-Hunters to complete the Game and bring back three treasures. They will be rewarded by billions in exchange for the treasures they bring back if they clear the game. However, there's a tight selection process as only the strong will be allowed entry. Because if you're weak and killed in the game, your dead body will be brought back to the real world.'

'If you want to be hired as a player...better create a strong Nen Ability. Fast. An ability powerful enough for Tsezguerra to pass you.' said Naruko. 'Information is all I can give. Not even I can help you in your Hatsu Ability. Its something you have to make yourselves. What you feel really comfortable using, as if you know it your whole life so it'll be easier to Master. Time is running short, boys.' she said as she stood up. 'I have to go back to the hotel now. Leader only gave me a short time.'

'Awww...' Gon pouted. 'And how's Kurapika?'

'Well...he's in a bad spot. Temporarily.' said Naruko sheepishly. 'Due to our age, I'm assigned close to the young miss we're guarding. But since I'm out, he who is older than her by a year has to deal with her. Because our real boss, her father will never allow her to go to the Auction because of a predicted attack, Leader made me use Memory World on her. When our fellow bodyguards who acted as Nostrade Representatives were killed that night and the items stolen, I created a memory wherein she lost the biddings on the things she wanted...and now in real time, she's throwing a royal temper tantrum. Loud shrieks while crying, throwing things, breaking things...the whole she-bang.' Gon, Killua and Leorio can imagine that now...

'...your job sucks.' said Leorio flatly, summing up his thoughts.

'I know but the family ranks high with close contacts to the Auction...no time to be picky.' said Naruko weakly. 'Sometimes...you gotta do what you hate to accomplish your goals. I swear by the time Kurapika and I leave, we have more white hairs than you.' Leorio did a double-take before sputtering, while Killua laughed hysterically. Gon didn't understand the last sentence and looked like he was left out.

'You making a dig at my age again?!'

xxx

Back at Beitacle Hotel...

'Did the guys do anything stupid?' Kurapika asked Naruko.

'They haven't gotten wind of the Mafia's Advertisement yet so I'm glad I got to them first.' said Naruko in relief, wearily throwing herself backwards on the couch. 'I told them about Battera and what he does on the tenth every year. So right now I'm sure they're nen-cramming by now...the half-wits haven't created an ability yet, probably spent the whole august at home playing around. If they want to pass Tsezguerra's standards, they better be fast.' she said, taking a box of pocky out of her groceries and tore open a box to get to her snacks.

'What about you though? Isn't your goal Greed Island too? Aren't you gonna play to find Ging with Gon?' Kurapika asked him. 'Most likely Killua will join you. Leorio can't as he's in Medical School.'

'Well, once the auction and the danger to the Miss ends. It depends on Leader.' Naruko shrugged. 'Uncle Ging said during our time together that once we experienced and cleared the game...we would gain skills a true-blue professional hunter must have. I didn't know what he meant by that at first before dropping me off Whale island but upon learning Nen...and learning that the game is also Nen...I figured that it's a Hunter Training Ground he created with ten friends just for Gon to make a real pro-Hunter out of him while somehow betting he will clear it. The 100 Copies he made are just to make it seem like a rare game to be bought by the wealthy for fun when eleven Double and Triple-Starred Hunters and Nen Masters made it, but the game's true purpose...is for his son.' Naruko smiled. 'I wonder how long will it take for him to figure THAT out?'

'...most likely, never. He's quite slow.' Kurapika chuckled as the two blondes laughed at Gon's expense.

They were too busy laughing not to notice something small and shiny on one of the paintings.

A small, hidden camera.

xxx

Up in his Office...Dalzollene's efforts to wait paid off. He was watching and waiting to see the truth behind the two blondes who knew too much with what to expect from enemies and more capable than anyone among the new guard. He had his suspicions but was glad they weren't moles for outsiders. However...

xxx

'By the way, how did you convince them not to do it?' Kurapika asked her while getting himself some chips. 'If Ging never made you Gon's sister, I imagine he and Killua would have done the unthinkably stupid. You are common sense incarnate, the only one who can stop Gon when three of us can't when he made up his mind.'

'I showed them the memory I asked of you guys.' said Naruko. 'And I showed them the battle at the Desert. Even Leorio said they're monsters.'

'Yeah. They are.' Kurapika's expression changed.

'Because of Uvogin's show that night-that's his name by the way, and considering my brother and Killua are still amateurs without an ability, there's no way they'll voluntarily walk to their graves. That show made them understand that the Spiders are all Nen Masters with 100% Mastery and Efficiency. And also...' she took out the bounty poster. 'I know information you can use.' Kurapika's expression changed at this. 'I got this from Uvo's memories.'

'...and you _waited_ until _now_ to say _anything_?' Kurapika cried in exasperation and annoyance.

'The mafia can't do shit if their prized animals got slaughtered by the twelve-legged bastards. What's protecting them now is their ability to interpret Neon-sama's fortunes.' said Naruko wryly. 'I'll begin. The Ryodan originally originated from Ryuuseigai. The Founding Members are Chrollo Lucilfer as Leader(Naruko showed him his image), Feitan,' Naruko began pointing at this point on. 'Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Uvogin and Franklin. Pakunoda's at the base that night so she's not here on the posters. Because Chrollo believed a Spider must have all legs, he added more members later. The girl with glasses is called Shizuku. She was added three years ago when Silva Zoldyck killed her predecessor.'

'...their abilities?' Kurapika asked him as his animosity grew. Practically glaring at the poster Naruko has.

'Chrollo has the ability to steal Nen Abilities. A thief to the core.' Kurapika and Dalzollene gasped at this. 'The Young Miss must absolutely never leave our sight. Her power is very appealing to this man so I will be on guard around her behavior. The conditions are he must ask about it, demonstrate for him, place their hand on his Nen Book and all three must be accomplished within 1 hour. Also, he cannot kill those he stole from or he can never use their powers ever again.'

'Feitan is a master swordsman and the fastest man in the group, possessing amazing speed and agility. However, he is short-tempered and prone to snapping in fights. If he takes damage...he can activate his Nen Ability, Pain Packer. It will only activate when he's extremely angry. An Armor will appear to protect him from his own attack, Rising Sun. All of the wounds and injuries Feitan has received in battle are Transmuted into scorching heat and emitted into the air. The emitted aura then transmutes into a miniature sun that burns the victim to death; the more damage received, the hotter the fire. Rising Sun has a very large attack radius so its ideal to run like hell and don't stop. Pain Packer has different forms, but Feitan's favorite is what Uvo knows. He hardly uses the other forms.'

'Machi is also a Transmuter, using her Nen in the form of strings.' Naruko continued. 'Machi uses this technique to manipulate her target's movements with considerable accuracy using the threads like a puppeteer. She can also use them to capture, strangle or cut enemies. The strength of the threads is inversely proportional to their length: a thread as long as the Earth's diameter would be as strong as cotton, but a one-meter long thread could lift a ton. She can also use these same strings to sew shut wounds and reattach severed limbs with complete functionality.'

'Nobunaga is also an Enhancer but his nen is based on his swordsmanship that centers around his favorite skill, En.' said Naruko. 'His skill with the sword is equal to that with Feitan's but where Nobunaga is power, Feitan is speed. Uvo happens to be his best friend so if he finds out who killed Uvo, well...prepare to meet him.' Kurapika snorted at that.

'Pakunoda...a woman who will be dangerous to us too.' said Naruko as she showed Kurapika what Pakunoda looks like. 'Her Nen Ability is related to memories. She touches objects and people with Psychometry, gaining information easily and then she can share memories in the form of Nen Bullets she shoots with a gun. Her fighting style revolves around ordinary guns and combat proficiency.'

'Franklin, the last Founding Member is an Emitter.' said Naruko. 'His power is fairly simple yet that's what makes it dangerous.' she said. 'The fingers and thumbs on his two hands become openings similiar to those of shotguns, and through which he can expel aura balls to attack. He could also throw his balls without using the openings of his fingers, but because it's much more impressive, he cuts his own fingers. In actuality, it allowed his aura to become stronger, in fact determination and self-imposed limitations play a very important role in the progress of the power of the nen.'

'Shizuku is also useful as a cleaner. Her ability is practically, a vacuum cleaner. It can suck literally anything with infinite space, size is no object. She can't suck what's alive and what was last sucked in can be retrieved. Everything else is lost forever. She may explain why there's no blood or corpses in the auction.'

'That's all Uvo knows.' said Naruko. 'The Ryodan has a policy of keeping their abilities secret from one another while the Founding Members know each other very closely. Only a circumstance like Shizuku and Pakunoda enables the whole troupe to know of someone's ability. On the other hand, Chrollo knows everyone as required. And they only recruit from Ryuuseigai when member replacements are needed.'

'I see...but this is OK.' said Kurapika, shaking with sheer hatred and animosity. '**I can now think of ways...to kill them all.**' he said as his eyes turned red with rage.

'...if I was you, I'd master your Nen to 100% Mastery and Efficiency first and having great combat skill, agility and speed while we have power down pat.' said Naruko dryly. 'As you are now you're just gonna die. In combat ability. we're inferior to the others. Uvo is just a muscle head. The main threat in the guys I mentioned will be Chrollo, Pakunoda, and Feitan. Pakunoda will be easy to fight and kill but the other two? No.'

'Got it.' said Kurapika. 'I'll find my opportunity and when the time comes...' he swore as his mind is starting to make plans real fast.

'Just make sure you live.' Naruko smiled. 'People will be sad if you're gone.'

'...Aa. But still, I don't expect to live...' said Kurapika softly with a melancholic expression. 'I have no home to go to. Nobody will ever tell me...welcome home anymore.'

In a flash, Naruko tackled him to the floor in a tight hug. 'Wah!'

'Moron! Gon, Killua, Leorio and I will welcome you home!' Naruko scolded. Kurapika's eyes widened, blinking before softening in expression.

'Hehe...sorry.'

xxx

When Dalzollene decided watching the blondes is enough...he had to inform the boss...that a Spider Member can steal Nen Abilities.

The young miss cannot go out no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Prophecies and Secrets

Kurapika was able to rest better that night, now that he has more information than what he got from Hisoka.

It makes sense why Hisoka was only able to give him so little. He thought he was just a secretive bastard...the policy was a wise choice should there be betrayals in the Ryodan, the traitor or in this case, Hisoka can't do much. Maybe fate was leaning on his favor when Naruko gained her abilities and chose to accompany him instead of her brother.

Gon boasted a lot about her accurate instincts and she follows them to a tee that often works in her favor. Maybe its not a coincidence, but inevitable. Naruko will act according to her instincts or is because of IT? Does she know about it? She is still a Wild Card. A Wild Card who moves on the will of Ging Freecs. He had studied psychology, enabling him to understand his fellow blonde.

A child who has a life like hers, would be desperately seeking for someone who would give her their hand to save her and take her away from her pain. She is extremely loyal to the kind Samaritan who rescued her from her personal hell, and gave her a family who would love and care for her, and a home to go back to, enabling her to recover from her ordeal. She is loyal to Ging and will protect Gon and those close to Gon. She will act accordingly to her feelings and what she feels is best for people around them. From an innocent, naive island girl that worked hard to become cunning, clever and dangerous.

In fact, she knew too much even while living in the island, taught by her first teacher. Due to lack of resources and ability, she could not act so she became a good sister to Ging's son. Then when Gon took her to Zoldyck Estate...she began exploiting opportunities as much as possible. The Training in the Estate, Getting as much money as possible while taking time in learning Nen, and going to an incompatible job for Greed Island to lead Gon to his father. Ging should be lucky that he has her utmost loyalty and she's very capable.

This job really isn't her forte and still, she does it!

Her ability lie more in Information and...Torture. As well as manipulation. She would do well in the military.

She would know pain best.

xxx

The next day...

The real boss arrived and the whole team assembled.

'I see. So its indeed a wise choice to change rooms.' said Light Nostrade, their REAL boss. 'If you moved a bit later, Neon might have been in danger. I am grateful. So your next mission is to escort my daughter home. Is that OK, Neon?'

'I don't have a choice.' said Neon gloomily. She was hugging her knees on her seat, sulking. 'Not only did I lose bidding for the auction, the rest of it is cancelled.' she sighed. 'I have no reason to stay here.'

'Don't worry Neon! There's always next year!' Light reassured her. 'And surely there's more treasures you'd like by then.' he said. 'So go back to your room and pack.' he said kindly.

'OK~!' and she left the room.

'Now then, let's get back to the real business.' said Light as he picked up a cigar and lit it. Then he dropped a bomb. 'The auction will resume tonight.'

'Eh?!'

'The time and location hasn't changed.' Light continued. 'The community has to demonstrate that they will not allow anyone to intimidate them. The Ten Dons have also vowed to get the stolen items back.'

'But sir, according to intel, a Shadow Beast has come to take the items before the thieves arrived.' said Dalzollene.

'That would be correct...but all of them have been wiped out.' said Light to their surprise. 'The three you saw killed...and nine more bodies after that. Then Owl, the one responsible is missing so its presumed that he is captured and the items are thus, taken.' he informed them. 'the Ten Dons understand how frightening Nen can be. If the Spiders have someone who has Nen to make him give up the items, torture wouldn't even be needed. So the Ten Dons have decided to hire professionals to handle the Troupe.'

'Professionals?' Kurapika gasped out.

'...Zoldycks, right?' Naruko narrowed her eyes. Light glanced at her.

'Some of them.' he said, confirming her thoughts. 'Murder is our tool, not our trade. To avoid incurring more losses, its best to leave it to the experts.'

'But since Zoldycks can be hired by anybody...what if the Spider did the same? Such a possibility is present.' Kurapika piped up, subtly given ideas by Naruko through In attached to him. 'The only way to stop a Zoldyck is if their clients are dead or if they terminated the murder contract. Should the Ten Dons be killed...they will consider it Contract Null but either way they still profit through another family member who succeeded in their hit within the mafia. So its a race on who kills their clients first.' Light nearly dropped his cigarette at this.

'Really, can that happen?!' Basho asked Kurapika incredulously.

'It can and it will. The best way would be to ask them themselves. Its predictable for the Dons to hire the strongest. Zeno and Silva.' she said. 'In that case, the Spider may hire Illumi, the eldest son to hit the Dons. And with the Ten Dons gone...what will the community do?'

'...The Fortunes of the Ten Dons have already been written by Neon.' said Light. 'She can't do another reading on them on the same month.'

'Well, sucks to be them.' Naruko sighed. 'Either way, the Zoldycks still profit. One of the two other parties won't.'

'This will also be our chance to make a name for ourselves.' said Light. 'Kurapika, Dalzollene has mentioned that you captured one of them. I will send you as a representative for our side.'

'Sir.' Kurapika nodded.

'Dalzollene, you and Basho will stay with me for our plans. Linsen, Senritsu, Squala, Naruko, you will escort Neon home. Then Naruko return here.' said Light. 'As soon as possible and let no one anywhere near her.'

xxx

'Looks like I'll miss out on the fun things again...' Naruko sighed. 'And here we are...stuck babysitting.' she said as they were in the truck. On Naruko's insistence unbeknownst to Light, they left on a random truck they stole, put Neon and her belongings in boxes and crates, and they disguised as civilians while the maids took a taxi for the airport. Once they met up, they went up the airship and then shed their disguises. Again, Neon had been controlled to make their job easier.

'You actually want to be in the center of that madhouse?' Squala asked her in disbelief as they went up.

'My brother is within said madhouse and unfortunately, he wasn't born with common sense and self-preservation instincts.' Naruko grunted as she took out her phone and sent mail. 'If I hear he did something stupid despite my warnings, I'll find a Specialist, bring him back to life just so I can kill him myself!'

'N-Naruko-san, I don't think there's an ability like that...' Senritsu sweatdropped.

'Try having a brother like mine!' Naruko grunted. 'Senritsu with me, we're gonna look for unwanted heartbeats in the airship. Squala and Linsen don't let anyone in until we confirm its Nostrade Employees on board!'

xxx

Meanwhile in York Shin, all hell broke loose indeed...and in the hotel, Gon got mail. When he looked at it, he gasped. 'Killua!' he cried as he scampered to where the boy is. 'Where's Leorio?!'

'He went for a leak. Why?'

'...Naruko forbade us from coming out tonight and going outside.' said Gon. 'The Spiders are on a Massacre Spree, she said.' he said as Killua's eyes widened. 'The Mafia are all over the place with the police in an attempt to protect the auction but they'll just die. So we shouldn't be in the streets tonight. And also...your grandpa, dad and Illumi are working too...' again, Killua's eyes bulged.

'Shit...the situation must have really gone down south real fast.' he swore. 'If they're here, what about her and Kurapika?'

'Kurapika joined the hitmen to target the Ryodan.' said Gon. 'Naruko is leaving the city because she has to escort her boss home but will be back here afterwards.'

xxx

'Why are Neon's cars still here?!' Light sputtered as by the parking lot, his daughter's cars are still there. 'They haven't left yet?!'

'Actually they left long ago.' said Dalzollene. 'They didn't use the cars as the Spiders may know of our vehicles to specifically target us. They used a different vehicle nobody will ever suspect and disguised everything, even the young miss. Right now they just took off safely.' he said, showing his boss the mail Linsen sent.

'I see. So they just left the airport then?'

'Yes. They went as far as taking long routes home using connecting flights under fake names so it'll really take a while to go back.'

xxx

Meanwhile...

Naruko took an opportunity to get her fortune told while the maids are out, cooking food for everyone.

'Neon-sama.' said Naruko as she has five papers ready with required information before Neon. Four of them have photos, hers doesn't. 'Would you kindly tell our fortunes for us?'

'Sure...' said the controlled young woman as she activated the ghost writer to write their fortunes for this month. Once all five papers are done, Naruko folded the papers into her pockets and waited for the maids to come back with dinner. "Looks like this job is really useful." she thought darkly. Once the maids are back, she went to go to her room after releasing her hold on Neon.

'Let's see...my fortune first.' said Naruko as she began reading.

A Revered Man of War Glorified by his Hometown  
will unknowingly groom a Messiah of Destruction  
while siring a Child who will become the Messiah  
of Salvation as prophesized by the Sage of Toads

The child willingly took the hand of a Wanderer  
and abandoned the unknown destined fate. Those  
who have wronged shall now pay the price. There  
shall be no Messiah of Salvation to counter the  
Messiah of Destruction

The Child of Salvation will deny the birthplace of  
peace. Destruction shall wreak the land. Nothing  
will be left. A Cursed Moon shall rise after he gathers  
Beasts of Nine, where the world shall enter eternal  
sleep of deceit in the guidance of Illusion Moon

The Wanderer and Messiah shall reunite. The Wanderer  
will give the Messiah motivation to continue the Hero's  
work. The Illusion Moon cannot rise or they will be cursed  
to Eternal Sleep

"Ging will make me go back eventually...huh?" Naruko thought with a scowl. To save my home, I have to save these blasted people too?!" she seethed in anger. None of the people in the village deserved her. Ever!

She'd rather kill them all before she saves the whole world. She looked at Kurapika's Fortune

A Bloodstained Hometown shall give birth to he  
who is half-angel, half-devil. He will come to seek  
knowledge, power and fortune in order to obtain  
the bloodstained justice he seeks

He will enter the shop of the mysterious trickster  
and gain little profits, tearing away the eleventh page  
of a Calendar, a Chrysanthemum shall wither and  
chain down the man of St. Peter's Cross

But the Spider will remain with half of its legs, and the  
Cross shall meet his destined person in the East. The  
Bloodstained Scarlet Eyes shall enter No Man's Land  
and gain back his gruesome trophies with a cost

Find the traitor in the Voyage to avoid paying the cost  
Follow him and never let him go near a friend for the cost  
of your desired treasures will be costing you dearly at the  
moment you look back

Naruko sent the fortune to Kurapika and have him figure it out quick. So far, two verses have been fulfilled for her and Kurapika. In the meantime...since Leorio's, Gon and Killua's fortunes bear no ill will until the war with the Spider begins...she'll just stir the boys in the right direction.

xxx

Kurapika looked at his fortune sent to him by Naruko. Apparently she illegally had their fortunes told and deciphered the fortune.

Hisoka is the shop, one of the female Spiders could be Chrysanthemum and the Cross is obviously the Leader. He also killed Uvogin. That means he will take two more legs as Hisoka's a traitor long ago and will leave once he gets what he wants. However, should he kill the Leader or not. Chaining him down and he'll meet a destined person in the east? It can only mean a Jyonen User that could help him. He also understood the fourth verse. Gon, Killua, Naruko and Hisoka will fight the Ryodan with him. Gon will...die? Killua will be haunted by what? And Naruko will put a stop to anymore deaths...?

But what is 'No Man's Land' where he'll be paying a high price to get back his clansmen's eyes...? But nonetheless...he must move and shave off some legs. After all...the Ryodan are attacking...right?

xxx

A week later...September 9 around midnight...

'I'm back~!' Naruko chimed as she returned to the Hotel.

'How is Neon, Naruko?' Light asked her.

'She's safely at home, made to temporarily forget the auction and focus on being a kid as usual. To keep her busy until Light-sama himself goes home, I tweaked her to read books and watch movies at home to keep her from leaving the Estate. She will never think so and my spell will last until Light-sama and Dalzollene goes home to the Main Estate.'

'I see.' said Light. 'All of us will return tomorrow early in the morning.' he said.

'Hai...and also...' said Naruko as she gave Dalzollene a piece of paper and worked her Nen on Light.

'...what did you do...?' Basho asked her.

'I'm gonna leave the Guard starting today and made him forget about me until I come back...assuming I survive the game.' Naruko winked. 'I need to join Battera's Greed Island Selection tomorrow so for now, consider me fired! Toodles!' and she ran off.

'...that's the shortest record I've ever seen anyone hold a job.' said Basho wryly. 'She just lasted a few days! Kurapika, without her it'll be hard to look after our ward, so now what?'

'No. It'll still be easy.' Dalzollene interrupted as he held up a paper. 'She still has her control on Neon-sama's behaviors so she will never leave our sight and avoid going near any man outside of Nostrade. We can manage without her for the time being but she asks that we keep this a secret.'

'Whew. One of these days her shopping will kill me, not a fellow Nen User.' Basho grumbled.

'For now we focus on returning home to the Province.' said Dalzollene. 'And Kurapika spent a hefty fortune on Boss-sama's request to obtain the pieces Neon-sama would want and we are nearly bankrupt so we will be quiet for a few years too.'

xxx

The next day...

'Yo!' Naruko greeted. 'So you guys ready for the Selection Exam?'

'You bet!' Gon chirped. 'We made it!'

'Yeah, they worked hard since you last saw them.' said Leorio. 'They got their finishers so passing Tsezguerra should be easy.'

'Good. Then what about you Leorio?' Naruko asked him.

'I'm going back to College.' said Leorio. 'Turns out I can train on Nen while reading books...when I see you guys again, I'll be plenty strong!' he said as he playfully flexed his arms.

'Keep on training Leorio, until you hit 100% Mastery and Efficiency.' said Naruko. 'Master all Basics and Advanced Techniques until you can do it at half a second as easy as breathing. Then you can focus on your Emission Technique when College Life somewhat goes easy for you.'

'Right!'

And so...upon arrival at the Selection Exam...

'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. We are going to perform the Selection for Greed Island.' the host spoke. 'The game will be performed on the six consoles Mr. Battera has acquired. You are already a particular Elite, but unlike the Southern Peace Auction where 12 Million is required to participate, here, only the strongest will remain. To participate, Mastery of Nen is Required. You will be judged by an examiner to whom you will show your Nen. The notification of failure is an unbiased decision, thank you for understanding.'

'The one in charge of the Selection is...Pro Hunter, Tsezguerra!'

'Neechan, is he strong?' Gon asked Naruko.

'He should be since he's a Single-Star Hunter.' said Naruko. 'Jackpot Hunter Tsezguerra...in all his jobs for several years, he has a straight record of successes earning him a single star. And he only takes very difficult jobs he's sure to succeed.'

'Without further ado, we will begin the selection where you will show me your 'Ren'.' said Tsezguerra.

'...just Ren?' Killua blinked.

'He didn't mean what you have in mind.' said Naruko wryly. 'He meant your full strength combined with your ability.'

'Ah.'

'...32 people!' Tsezguerra emphasized. 'The exam will be closed after we reach this number of people!' and the stage shut down.

'...this is it.' said Gon, shaking with excitement. 'I can't wait!'

'Give it all you got, don't be cheap. Then we'll get picked.' Naruko smiled. 'For now let's wait. We have our chance. Besides, out of all these guys...only ten will be picked.'

'Ten?!' Killua wheezed in horror.

'There's more than fifty people and only ten?!' Gon choked out in disbelief, wide-eyed.

'Yup...use Gyo on your eyes and you can tell who has a strong aura and not. And since no one's leaving, they probably use a different exit.' and so they sat a bit while longer...then they too, took their turn.

When its her turn...

'Show me your Ren.' said Tsezguerra. Naruko happily obliged, showing him how powerful she is while also influencing him with Dream. '...good. You may enter the door behind me.' he said as she went to the next room where there's only seven people. She was the eighth.

"I hope the boys will be OK..." she thought worriedly. Moreover, Kurapika didn't...no, WOULDN'T tell her what happened last week.

All he said was...he got Pakunoda and Chrollo. She's killed and he denied Chrollo what he and his troupe denied him. Death was too quick and cheap compared to his own anguish. He would look for the others when he's stronger. He got Dalzollene and Hisoka to help him out but Dalzollene is none the wiser about the truth about him. All the man knew is that his family was murdered by the Spiders and he didn't let Chrollo talk.

Soon, Killua came in and three minutes later,

D-GOOM!


	9. Chapter 9

Training! Training! Level-Up!

After receiving a contract from Tsezguerra following a briefing, they made preparations before their departure at 5 pm.

'I wonder what kind of game Greed Island will be...' Gon shuddered in excitement as they got on the train.

'Well, no matter what kind of game it is, let's just be careful.' said Naruko. 'It's a game that uses Nen so I'm kind of wary about it.' she said. 'No matter what console we use, we'll all go to the same place. Greed Island.'

'Heee...anyway, how's Kurapika been?' Killua asked her curiously.

'...he took advantage of the Auction.' said Naruko. 'He's somewhat melancholic since I came back from Nostrade Province.' she said softly. 'I wonder what happened in the week I was gone, escorting Neon-sama home...' she wondered aloud. 'He wouldn't tell me a thing so I guess he's keeping things private. As long as nobody among us died, I don't care.'

'Huuuh...what happened during your job?'

'Well, we had to prove we were good...and Neon-sama happens to have a real odd hobby of collecting body parts. The more unusual and freaky the better.' said Naruko. 'We had to get an item from the Data Cards provided to us. Kurapika chose a lock of hair from the Actress Sara with DNA Verification and I chose the Scaly Skin of an Ichthyosis Patient.' Killua looked green and looked ready to puke.

'You don't look too good...' Gon choked out at the ex-assassin who freaked out. 'Nee neechan, what's Ichthyosis?'

'You're better off not knowing.' Naruko shuddered. 'I had to disinfect myself 100 times till my hands got raw when I took some from a laboratory because it's highly contagious and it has no cure!' Gon freaked out too.

Sometime later...

'I'll continue.' Naruko coughed. She explained what went on, skipping what they already know.

But she never told them that Kurapika killed two and sealed one away. They weren't good at keeping secrets.

'For now we will have some rules.' said Naruko. '1. Don't go near a rival player. 2. Never let them touch you and 3. We shouldn't get separated no matter what. We will work on our own and figure this out on our own. And considering I did a little light reading when I went to York Shin ahead of you guys...RPG Online games apply. Jobs and Quests for rewards. Player VS Player battles. Player Killings...'

'Player Killings?' Gon blinked.

'It means players kill one another to get what they want from the weaker player by force.' said Killua. 'And since Greed Island is a game that has Nen...we die for real if we die there.' he said grimly to Gon's shock.

'Eh? That will really happen?' he asked hoping for a no.

'Really. But unlike normal games on the market, there is no Save Point that will bring us back to life.' said Killua. 'We'll risk everything so Naruko's rules make sense. We're alone and we only have each other. Everyone else is a rival who will be out to steal from or kill us if we happen to have what they want.' he said as Gon began shaking and looked furious.

'Gon...I know that kind of mentality is wrong but if we are to live...we may have to do the same thing or we'll die before we see uncle again.' said Naruko softly. 'And it's a Hunter's Game with rules. People has to die so others can accomplish their goals. It's a cruel fact but we'll be doing that too if we want to clear the game. If you want, just punch uncle in the face if you still can't accept it when we see him. This game...will practically stomp on, and chuck in the trash can everything Mito-san and obaachan taught us. But what's important is all three of us will live. Its our priority and clearing the game second. OK?'

'...un.' Gon mused sulkily. Killua glanced at Naruko.

She's the same as Gon. An originally a naïve, innocent, sheltered islander but she learns quick and determined to learn and accept unlike his best friend who is still mentally sheltered from the bad things in the world. But she knows Gon so well that he's controllable even without Nen(he checked with Gyo). Killua figured had he been alone while teaching him that...he'll have TROUBLE making Gon swallow the bitter pill of REALITY.

He sighed. Why did his aunt and grandma shelter him so much? While its normal for parents to shelter their kids from the bad and teach him their ideals of right and wrong, they overdid it and now THEY pay the price and its up to them to teach Gon and make him accept that the world isn't a beautiful picture...regarding how society works and how people work. While he likes Mito and the Grandma since he felt what its like to have a different kind of care and nurturing, growing up to have a one-sided life and point of view however is never too good.

Like now.

Or are all backwater islanders like that?

Gon is having a denial issue because his father invented Greed Island, a game where people can steal and every other crime imaginable, kill, get killed and die.

xxx

At the castle...Tsezguerra took them to the Game Room where a lot of consoles are. He explained that they need to enter one by one and the next person can enter once the 'Now Playing' shows.

Naruko took note of the rules.

However, she asked if she could save data, how to leave the island without clearing the game, money, and livelihood. She was the last of her friends to get to the starting point.

'Neechan, you took longer than everyone else!' Gon moaned as they walked away.

'Well, I had to ask questions.' said Naruko. 'We DO need to know about daily life here so we can certainly eat, go to hotels to sleep, stuff like that. Oh, and we better pick up some random stuff to sell or join contests for money. Unlike the real world, money here are cards too and NPCs will only accept card money.'

'EHHHH?!' both boys squawked out.

'Now then,' Naruko chimed as she clapped her hands. 'We'll take the opportunity to train too. Unlike the other adults with us who passed, we are still way behind.' she said. 'We must perfect our skills while hunting for cards, too. It's a Nen Game so certain Nen Levels are required. That AI confirmed that much.' said Naruko. 'Why I took so long is because she's programmed in a certain way I had to keep asking the same question in several ways until she slips.'

'AI?' Gon looked at Killua.

'Artificial Intelligence. Programs that speak through an interface like that Starter Lady we talked to.' said Killua. 'So...how do we train?'

'Well, we must have absolute control over our basics to the point of half a second or less, have a large aura pool and mastery of our abilities.' said Naruko. 'That means you two on the last part. I also had to pay 100 million yen for training tips from the Hunter's Website after I borrowed Kurapika's card. Poor Kurapika had a nose bleed from the price. He considered doing what we did too and he was horrified I spent that much for just one page of useful training ideas. Nen originally Originated from the Shingen-Ryu School so I guess we're all from the same school when it comes to Nen.'

'I can only imagine.' Killua snickered. 'Let's go! Let's find a way to get some money.' they headed for one direction when someone came. A man with dreadlocks came down from the sky...but before he could act, he was standing still, a blank.

'Neechan?!' Gon gasped out as he knew she had him.

'Open your Binder.' Naruko ordered as the man moved like a zombie to raise his left hand where his ring was, and droned, 'Book.'

'Well, this way is also efficient. We don't have to kill at all.' said Killua as he went to browse through the pages. 'Geh! He's got a lot of spell cards and money but low-ranking Restricted Cards.'

'Then we get all he has.' said Naruko. 'I can only do this on weak Nen Users for now that's why I need to train too. I can only use this on strong Nen Users if they let me.' she said as Killua took the cards while Naruko handled the money. 'And then we run like hell reinforcing our speed with nen.' she chimed. 'He'll be awake 15 minutes later!'

'Run!' and they ran like hell for it.

15 minutes later...Latarza screamed like a girl on how he was robbed but he couldn't remember who robbed him.

xxx

'Now then, we look at Antokiba for stuff we can do.' said Killua as they looked at posters. 'Let's look for these Lost and Found things all over Antokiba and outside the City. Some are worth money, some are worth cards.'

'And there are cards up for grabs every month here too...but we're not ready yet.' said Naruko. 'If we have cards others don't, we'll be attacked so we can't obtain cards just yet. Money will be our focus for our living expenses and training.' she told them. 'We'll spend a whole year training until we can pull off the half-a-second benchmark, then we can start collecting when we're powerful enough.'

'Right.' the boys quipped.

'Now then, where's the Department Store...? We'll be camping in the mountains for this.' and they went on their way.

Using the notebook she had as a guide...they trained hard in the mountains with sheer focus. However, when December came...

'Now then, it's December 15 now and we all did a great job so far.' Naruko chimed as she was cooking dinner. While cooking however...Gon screamed. 'Gon?!'

'What'd you scream for?' Kilua went O.O

'Hunter Exam!' Gon wailed. 'If you don't go now, you're not gonna make it!' he moaned as Killua and Naruko exchanged looks.

'...uh how do we get out of the game?' Naruko blinked owlishly. Needless to say they spent a good week looking for someone who knows how to leave the game. Namely, 'The Shop'. For 3000 jenny, he advised that 50 km west from the shop, they'll get to a port. They have to beat or bribe the harbor master or use a Leave Card but that was incredibly rare. It enabled them both to leave the Island with strict instructions on Gon to stay at their training grounds, and keep on training until they get back. Gon then advised them to go to a house under a giant Cedar Tree on the mountain behind Dolle Harbor where a family of Kiriko beasts live. He said that if they tell them that they are his friend and sister, they would help them out.

'Remember our rules, Gon.' said Naruko. 'Recite them for me!'

'1. Don't leave the training area unless food runs out. 2. don't let anyone touch us. 3. don't trust anyone without consent of the whole team. 4. no matter what happens, rules 1-3 are absolute.' Gon recited, satisfying his sister.

'You better train while we're out! We'll know if you didn't!' Killua snarked out before they left for the Real World. Upon leaving...they began to get flights and ship rides to take them to Dolle Harbor. The Kiriko then told them to look for a guy named Mikhail who led them to a department store(after passing his test) where underground...is the venue.

'There sure are a lot of people this year...' Naruko remarked thoughtfully as they got numbers.

'Well, it seems finding the location got a bit easier this year...I mean, we're number 1000 when last year it's only 405 with Gon, Kurapika and Leorio being the last guys to arrive.' Killua shrugged. 'Then again, the Department Store isn't that subtle...I mean, how many men are willing to enter the Ladies' Area, particularly the LINGERIE section without getting dirty looks from women and then disappear into the frigging changing room?' he scoffed.

'Yeah, real smooth job there.' said Naruko sarcastically. 'Real smooth. 'So what's our plan? You're my senpai in this exam.'

'Well, to spend less time...we knock them out one by one without the examiner noticing.' Killua whispered. 'That way this exam can end sooner with us as winners.'

'Sou ne.' Naruko smirked ferally. 'The sooner we go back to Greed Island the better.'

Soon, a guy that looked like a motorist came.

'Hmmm...1489 applicants made it this year eh? You're getting good~!' he spoke like a dandy man. 'Bu~t the second phase examiner asked me to trim this down to 300, so I came up with something real good!' he smirked. 'As for the exam...there's two hours before lunch, so...defeat 5 people before then.' he said, looking up his watch. 'Defeat 5 people and take their number plates. See me when you have all five, I'll be waiting right outside.' he said as he turned his back on them. 'The exam will start as soon as I close this door. Got that?'

And he left.

Pandemonium ensued.

'Looks like the next few judges will be out of jobs this year.' Naruko grinned, cracking her knuckles.

'Mission start!' Killua barked as they moved like crazy, knocking everyone out...and took all their plates for themselves.

'Let's see...1487/2=743 tags between us. Man, this'll be a hassle cleaning up.' Killua complained as they darted around so fast in white and yellow blurs.

'Man, shuddup...the sooner we get back to Gon the better!' said Naruko. 'I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone without one of us for so long until our teachings sink in!'

'This is what you guys get for being so damn sheltered!' Killua snarked back as soon...they each have a ton of plates.

'Yosh! We got all of them! We rock!' Naruko cheered as they gathered the plates up into separate sacks and a rope, before going to their examiner.

'Hey...that took an hour and half long.' he said. 'What's everybody else doing?' the kids before him grinned.

'They're all sleeping.' Naruko grinned.

'It took us quite a while to get all their tags though.' said Killua. 'So do we pass?' at this, the examiner ran out to see a lot of KO-ed people.

'...uh...I'll ask the Chairman.' the judge choked out as he took out his phone. 'Chairman! Only two kids passed my exam! Now what? Do we continue? Uh-huh...OK.' he put his phone down. 'Applicants number 1219 Killua-kun and 1220 Naruko-san...YOU PASS!'

xxx

Greed Island, days later...

'Woow...you guys got back that quick...' Gon's eyes widened in amazement. 'And with an exam like that, no wonder!'

'We'll continue training until September this year.' said Naruko. 'Once we master our basics and have an aura pool large enough to use your techniques without breaking a sweat around 20 times, we can begin clearing the game. 'Killua, your technique emission distance must reach the other end of the Auction Room of Southern Peace while maintaining the power levels until you can manage 1 million volts without tiring. Gon,I'll train you how to have the ideal Kyouka-kei body and spirit. We'll focus on your category this month since all of us are super-strong in our basics by now.' as much as possible, his nen, spirit, fortitude and mental strength must be as strong as Uvogin's which she got off him. 'Then after a month, you will spar with Killua!'

'Ehhh?!' Killua sputtered out. As he is now, he's TOO MUCH for Gon!

'I'm weaker than you boys and if a weaker person is to spar with someone, you'll never improve! So it should be with a stronger peer!' Naruko snarked out. 'Two months after sparring with Gon, spar with me so my combat ability will raise too! You exceed me and Gon in Combat Ability by 20 notches too high! We're THAT weak! Nen or no we'll still die in combat!'

'Yeah yeah...'

'Remember Killua: 1 million! The more powerful the better and you can use it casually without gasping for air!'

'Yes, you slave driver!' Killua pouted. Naruko rated him that high because she learned that his father personally sparred with him on the two months they shacked up in the estate and was downright strict and assessed his level to be that much. But he was still weaker than Illumi because he was _that_ behind in years of experience. But still, his family rated his potential to be a 'rare level of Genius' which was why he is heir and not Illumi.

Sometimes, he thought, his life sucks. He's a guy who wanted freedom while Illumi is content being a yes-man to the family's wishes and ideals. The dude should have been heir instead. But then, Milluki and his brothers, him included, wouldn't be born.

And so...grueling training ensued with strict and high standards...courtesy of Naruko whose main concern is strength, ability and skill. They were so engrossed in training that they caught the attention of people passing by their area.

Particularly...

Hisoka.

'Hmmm...you kids sure are doing something fun~' Gon and Killua froze to see Hisoka. Naruko had no idea why the boys are acting this way at all.

'Hisoka!' Gon gasped out.

'What are you doing here?' Killua demanded warily as the man dressed like a jester chuckled.

'Ufufu...I stole a copy cuz' I thought it'll be fun.' said Hisoka. 'But so far it was boring~...and then I felt a nice power here so here I am!' he said in his alluring speech style in a playful manner. 'You sure have been busy.'

'Well...' Gon glanced worriedly at his sister who sighed. 'We've been training. If we happen upon rare cards, we'll be targeted for sure by Player Killers stronger than us who'd want it so we're getting strong first before thinking of clearing the game.'

'...wise decision there. It's rare to see clever kids these days.' Hisoka chuckled in approval as he turned to leave. 'Get a lot stronger...so if we fight again someday, it'll be much more fun...ufufufufu...you're getting there...but keep working~' and he was gone.

'...it seems to me his life's work is hunting down people stronger than him to play with.' Naruko sighed. 'He sure has no life.'

'You're telling me!' Killua grunted as Naruko took out her Binder to check the names on her list using Contact. Then she froze.

Hisoka is the last person they met...but why is the name written as Chrollo Lucilfer?

'Guys...I need to go back to the Real World for an hour or two.' said Naruko as she looked at her list stiffly. 'Business.'

'Eh? Ah sure...' Gon blinked owlishly as his sister ran away in rapid speeds. 'I wonder what happened. She didn't look so good.'

'Beats me.' Killua shrugged before frowning. 'But for a while there...she looked dead serious.'

xxx

Real World, hours later...

Kurapika got a phone call while hanging out at the balcony. 'Hello? Ah, Naruko?'

/Kurapika, do you still remember your prophecy?/ Naruko asked him. /And are you doing serious training?/

'Yeah.' said Kurapika. 'I followed it to a tee and I had to ask Boss for permission to go to the mountains in the province for some of the regime.'

/Good...ano ne, Hisoka is in Greed Island but when I checked the names using the Contact Card...his name registered as Chrollo Lucilfer./ said Naruko to his surprise. /And on TV last year, a copy of Greed Island is stolen right after Battera bought it. Its safe to assume its THEM and Hisoka must have a good reason to pretend to be the Leader./

'...the destined person, the Jyonen User.' Kurapika mused. '...I told him my prophecy.'

/EHHHH?! NO WONDER!/ Kurapika held his phone away from his ear from her shriek of disbelieving outrage. /Why'd you tell him?! Now he has a clue!/

'Well, that, or be killed. He's a monster.' Kurapika grunted as he could hear her moan in dismay. 'I forgot we had a deal about the boss and he wasn't too happy I forgot my end of the bargain. So I had to tell him.'

/Jeeeez! Well, train hard like crazy! I'll lend you 90 million to hire Illumi to train you in Combat if I have to!/ Kurapika swore his organs fell and pooled down his abdomen from the horror that she's willing to lend him a huge amount.

'There's no way I can pay you back!' Kurapika cried in utter disbelief, wide eyed at how far she'd go.

/Then go to Heaven's Arena and cheat like we did, you can pay me back with no sweat. Just do it! We don't have much time! Chrollo knows your face and where you are! I'll send that 90 million to your account right now! Tell Dalzollene and the boss that you'll be under training. Dalzollene knows the truth right?/

'Well, half.'

/Whatever, tell them you'll be on Training Leave and Illumi will be shacking up in the mansion. You can even use him as incentive on Light that he has a Zoldyck available anytime he wants someone dead. So 90 million from us, extra more from Light. Sweet deal no?/ Kurapika twitched at this.

'...wakatta, I'll do it.' said Kurapika. 'It'll be a bit difficult to hire a Zoldyck for training though. I hope the money is enough lure.'

/It will be. Anyway, I'll send you the money, and a loooong mail on our training. Illumi knows Killua is with us, so hearing how he's doing should be enough to pacify him somewhat and keep the Zoldycks happy. I'm still raising standards, by the way./ Kurapika sweatdropped. If any, the girl is a training obsessed maniac.

'Alright. I'll be waiting for the money...' Kurapika sighed as he put his phone down. 'Now then, how to convince the boss...?'

Some days later after getting the money...

'My oh my, you got yourself in such trouble...' said Illumi as he arrived at the Nostrade Estate. Kurapika called the estate, and asked Gotoh to connect him to the family for a job request to Illumi. Only, it wasn't a usual job the Zoldycks have in mind...'It's unusual to be hired to be a training instructor.'

'Well, I'm prepared for the costs and consequences.' said Kurapika grimly. 'I absolutely refuse to die and just be another trophy in the Black Market.'

'I suppose so. At least you made mom and dad happy with what you told us.' said Illumi. The kids are working hard on their Nen Skills with standards befitting extremists without damages to the body and they know that Killua is working on his Henka skills for electricity powerful enough to be a million volts a pop. 'It seems Kil found a useful friend, too...so I suppose we'll oblige.'

'Very much thanks.'


	10. Chapter 10

A Gathering Assembly

September...

'Killua, how are you holding up?' Naruko asked Killua.

'Well, I managed 600.000 volts.' Killua gasped out. 'It'll take me longer to reach the 1 million benchmark. Transmuting sure is a pain in the ass!'

'Well, you're born to transmute, nothing to do about that now.' said Naruko wryly.

'How about you neechan? I don't see you training your category.' Gon pouted.

'All I have to do is raise my basics and techniques to my standard levels, increase my aura pool and raise my combat skills with Killua's help.' said Naruko. 'As for my Nen Ability, I Mastered Memory World while for Dream World, I just have to read books for ideas. No problems with me!' the boys muttered on how unfair she has it easy while they have it so hard!

For a year straight since September 10 last year...

They learned together a lot about Nen more than Wing taught them.

They learned that Nen can be affected by one's emotion, mental state, fortitude and strength. Nen can also become more powerful by having vows and limitations to oneself with this mostly used by Gugenka-kei, Sousa-kei and Tokushitsu-kei. Then about Nen Exorcism...and the Unknown. Then by using the training methods as guidelines, they trained really hard to master the basics and advanced techniques to become powerful Nen Masters. That includes increasing one's Aura Pool and the ability to maintain Ken for two hours without exhaustion(Naruko Standard).

Regarding their Nen Category...

Killua's Electricity Ability is now half as strong as Riehlvelt's Voltage in his whips but the benchmark remains 1 million and distance the size of the Auction Room of Southern Peace remains in regards to combat issues. Once they clear the game and go home, Naruko asked him to study the relationships of electricity, and the human body. Better yet, evolve to Lightning...to his disbelief.

As for Gon, he learned the defensive properties of Kyouka. with Uvogin as inspiration. He gained the ideal Durability, Pain Resistance, and Stamina, mastering it. All he had to do now is create an offensive ability that suits him and that was something he must do on his own, and exploit skills he is best at, and learn martial arts.

They began their move.

'Everyone, we'll now begin...starting with Monster Cards.' Naruko chimed. 'We'll battle monsters and turn them to cards! Then we sell them for money for our livelihood expenses while searching for cards!'

'Yay!'

'Let's work it up slow.' said Naruko. 'From the easiest to the toughest cards. That way we won't end up spending too much time.'

'Let's also collect loads of spells.' Killua suggested. 'The Guidepost, Accompany and Analysis ones will help us a lot.'

'Sou ne...let's move.'

And they began moving. From Monster Cards(that sold for money), then bought a detailed map of the Island. They were currently in Masadora and soon saw a lot of locations.

'Woow...lots of places to go to!' Gon marveled.

'We have to tackle all events in every location so we can get cards.' said Killua. 'It's the only way.'

'Alrighty, Guidepost On! #99!' they would start on the lower numbers first.

Upon tracking down and finding clues...they worked their way up since they had no clue what card ranked what when their original plan was to hunt for lower-ranking cards first, but the fact that they can't look by rank blew their plan out of the window. They also made sure to take spares for trading purposes, and carried five of each kind for rarer ones and plenty for those that have plenty of room.

From #99 that was the Panda Maid, they followed with Silver Dog, 3D Camera, Clairvoyant Snake, Secret Cape, Bandit's Blade, Book of Life, Swap Ticket, Plastic King, Memory Helmet, Tax Collector's Gauntlet, Eternal Hammer, Shield of Faith, Quiver of Frustration, Sacrifice Armor, Paladin's Necklace(they took two-one card, one equipped), Sword of Truth, and Staff of Judgment which they acquired through quests and jobs, and even games...or downright bribing and stealing from NPCs...and secretly using the card Levy around crowds after they each used Risky Dice. They then went to Gambling City Dorias where the item would play a key role.

Naruko is the one who gambled...given her luck and instincts.

She gambled Nonstop, winning their team a lot of the jewel-based cards of Blue Planet, Levitation Stone, Lonely Sapphire, Beauty Magnet Emerald, Roaming Ruby, Sage's Aquamarine and Night Jade. So far, it's a total of 26 Specific Types. They also acquired spare cards. However, for one week, she stopped using it.

'Eh? You stopped, neechan?' Gon blinked as Naruko gave the dice a wry look.

'I have a bad feeling about the next roll so nah, we're not using it anymore!' Naruko huffed. 'Let's go. Soon, a lot of people will surely seek us for business over our jewelry so this is a good opportunity too.'

Indeed they set up planned business.

In the meantime...they began collecting bugs for sale and keep, catching the Millennium Butterfly, King Great White Beetle and Pearl Locusts.

'Hey guys...isn't it weird that we could get so many spares yet we got limitations?' Gon asked out of curiously.

'Yeah...we got huge stocks of some items too and business is booming as a result.' said Naruko. 'I wonder why?'

'Well, there's only two reasons.' said Killua. 'When we separated in Rubicuta for our targets, I heard a rumor about the Bomber and a lot of people dying.' he said as his friends froze. 'That means a lot of cards are in stock as a result because of this Player-Killer. Or people are struggling more on finding a way to go back to the Real World.'

'Well, it would suck if they can't buy a Leave Card.' said Gon in a sheepish, cheerful manner as Killua froze. His mind began seeing a potential profit.

'I see...' he gasped in realization. 'Nee, if you guys got to Masadora and there weren't any Leave cards, what would you guys do?'

'Well...I'd save money until a Leave showed up.' said Naruko.

'And what if you acquire a super-rare card while walking around?'

'Sell it and buy more Spell Cards until a Leave came.' said Gon.

'Really now?' Naruko piped up. 'I'd rather save it. What if the cards you sold it for ended up being worthless?' she pointed out. 'That would suck!' she exclaimed as Killua was somehow egging her on. 'I'd ra...AGHHH!' she screamed as Gon somehow gasped, realizing something as well. 'We Trade Leaves in exchange for cards!' she cried in glee. 'Let's monopolize all Leaves!'

And so...

In Masadora, the crafty trio searched for desperate people, using Risky Dice and following their acquired luck, and approached people desperate to go home yet possessing Rare Cards they didn't have using Fluoroscopy or Sight Vision while all of them are protected by Blackout Curtain, and along the way, got a rare God's Eye Card. Then Gon had an idea with their spare Paladin's Necklace as a result.

With that, they now have fifty types. They also gathered more information about the Bomber...and met a man named Abengane.

He told them of how he was once, a part of a great alliance of a lot of Hunters led by Genthru and Nickes, veteran players who've been around for years. On his short time with them however, when all of them are close to clearing the game did Genthru show his true colors...and explained his abilities Countdown and Little Flower. He too, had a bomb but managed to save his life with his Nen Ability...but he still needed to catch Genthru and say 'I caught the Bomber' in order for the Nen Beast clinging to him to disappear. He'd be finding an opportunity without getting touched again!

He also had no longer interest in the game since after coming so far only to get robbed got him depressed. So now he's warning as many people as possible who are strong Nen Users. He couldn't warn the Weaker Players since what if they met the guy and panicked...? Genthru will kill them to shut them up!

And so, in a restaurant...

'What do you guys think?' Gon frowned as they had dinner in a restaurant together in Soufrabi.

'We can confirm his words as truth.' said Killua. 'I used Risky Dice and we found that guy.'

'He also has a Nen Beast on him that was disturbingly affectionate.' Naruko shuddered. 'It's a huge one. We also had him explain how the heck he got it, so...'

'A beast that big means Countdown must be terribly powerful.' said Gon darkly. 'You showed us how he looked through Memory World after Abengane-san gave us his consent so now we know what to look out for.'

'Sou ne.' Naruko then stood up. 'I need to go back to the living for a bit.'

'Again?' Gon mused.

'Yeah. Our island money is for our card purposes...and I ran out on feminine necessities, so I'm going shopping.'

'Feminine necessities?' Killua blinked.

'Killua, Gon...your mom and Mito-san _get into strange moods_ for a week _once a month_...right?' at this, Killua looked horrified and sickly blue while Gon innocently nodded.

'Yeah, so?' he said as Naruko took out her Binder and took out a Leave.

'I need those so I won't be cranky this month. Ja ne.' said Naruko, smirking at Killua's expression. 'Leave, On.' and she was gone.

xxx

Living World, the Game Room...

'This is bad, real bad...' Naruko swore as she rapidly typed on her phone to send mail to Kurapika before having to go shopping at a pharmacy for real. She wondered whether to mail or not Leorio too but since the guy never met the Ryodan...nevermind. He's safe.

xxx

Nostrade Province...

Kurapika is having one hell of a time for the past few months.

Sure he learns a lot under Illumi, gaining valuable experience when his phone rang which he ignored for now until the day was over. And when he read the mail...

He asked Illumi to be harder on him the next day. It will be only a matter of time for Hisoka to find him.

xxx

Greed Island, hours later...

The boys are quiet and somehow, seem to try to make sure nothing goes wrong this month.

Naruko figured Killua 'educated' Gon while she was out...

She cackled, spooking the younger boys.

'By the way neechan,' said Gon, breaking the awkward silence. 'We got Contacted while you were out.'

'Heee...and?'

'We got contacted by some guy named Kazsule. We traded with him for some stuff so I remember his face.' said Killua. 'He asked us to meet with him and his group. We have to decide what to do as he said someone is close to clearing the game.'

'Genthru, right?' Naruko sighed. 'Very well. Let's see what they have to say. However, the second we get betrayed...' she narrowed her eyes. 'We pull all stops. If we'll be killed...we pay them back in kind. Got it? Our lives are more important than honor and reason since we'll be meeting an unknown group with unknown strengths.' Killua nodded while Gon gulped.

And so, in a rocky area outside Masadora...

'Welcome and thank you for coming, much appreciated.' said Kazsule. 'As I mentioned by Contact, Team Genthru is close to completing the game. I just checked the ranking, and they possess 96 types.' he said. 'It's confirmed that #0 only appears when all 99 are gathered so they only need three more. #2, #9 and #75.' at this, the kids glanced at each other.

They have one of those.

They listened as the adults talked more with possible options...and because they were children, one of the members, a woman has issues with them...and Killua and Naruko perfectly snarked back...by playing on maturity issues and controlling the boys into saying what she wanted to say as he can be just as bratty. In short, they embarrassed the older blonde.

Once they got business down pat...

Or rather, its safe to say that Killua BLACKMAILED all groups. Two S-ranked cards...in return for information and a possible way NOT to die.

'Alright, we gave you each two cards, so now tell us!' the woman grunted.

'To disclaim, we originally got this information from a former victim, Abengane-san.' said Naruko. 'I'm pretty sure you guys heard of Nickes' Alliance?'

'Yeah, but they all died.' said Kaszule. 'As a result, there's a card boom in shops and limitations are somewhat replenished.' he said.

'But what Genthru didn't know is that there's a survivor.' Naruko continued. 'A Jyonen User, Abengane. Nickes' Alliance was close to completing the game when Genthru was with them but of course, we all know he double-crossed everyone...and blackmailed them. Their cards for their lives. However, we want you guys to be prepared if any one of you made a trade with Genthru and he touched you.' the others exchanged looks.

'The trigger to activate the bombs if he himself explained his power to you.' said Gon. 'To put a bomb, he says 'Bomber' when he touches you.'

'I suppose he said years ago, 'Be careful of the Bomber'?' Killua said as plenty of the people froze. '...you guys got bombs on you then. But for now, until you hear him explain his abilities in proper sequence, the bombs won't activate. It will only activate with a 6000-second countdown after you hear him explain to you.'

'Countdown. The timers are linked to the victims' pulses.' said Gon. 'Abengane-san noticed that the more he panicks, the faster the clock ticks. So he forced himself to calm down so the timer will slow down normally. To remove the bombs, you must touch him and say 'I caught the Bomber'. But I doubt he'd be that easy to catch. For him to have such conditions with great confidence, it must mean he is a skilled fighter...or he can just blow you up anytime he wanted once the bombs activate. Then Little Flower. He can attack with explosions the second he touches you. But the catch is, he also damages himself so he protects himself with Nen so compared to Countdown, Little Flower isn't much of a threat. All you need is Angel's Breath and you're good.'

'Then...how did Abengane survive Countdown?' Goreinu asked them.

'He's a Jyonen user and the only one we know. Well, would rival players seriously explain their powers to you? He made an exception as he wanted to warn as many people as possible...or that he willingly told us because we're still kids.' said Naruko. 'He's from a tribe of Shaman Exorcists so its natural for him to be a Jyonen User. He can remove fatal curses but not the whole curse, but what matters is you live, right? He still must fulfill the conditions needed to be fully exorcised unless it was THAT easy. Otherwise he's stuck with a Nen Beast he summoned which eats the curse and sticks around until conditions are met. And with that freaky thing clinging to him, he had to disguise himself.' she said, making them enter Dream World, showing Abengane's real appearance, the Nen Beast Addition(much to some people's horror), and his cloak.

'The bigger the freak, the more powerful the Nen he tried to Exorcise. He told us that. He was also very smart. When Genthru promised them to 'release' them from the bombs if they gave him all their cards...he knew that there will be massive deaths. So he wasn't like the naïve idiots who believed in the deal and left the group.'

'To a traitorous bastard like Genthru, Release is a metaphor for 'death'.' she continued. 'In short, release them from their pain and desperation by killing them all by blowing up the bombs. Apparently, they forgot what Genthru said earlier in how to release themselves in panic but Abengane-san didn't. That, or they didn't listen carefully. That's why he is the only survivor of that massacre. The bombs won't activate if you don't hear him explain. If he approaches you for a deal, just run like hell with Accompany and never look back after making a deal. Don't let him know you know because he WILL shut you up permanently. He does need his blackmail material after all for a bloody scam.'

'So as long as he doesn't talk, we're OK. And we need the Abengane guy.' said someone. 'We need to meet him to see if he can exorcise without the bombs activated just yet!'

'With that, we better prepare! We have to monopolize #2, #9 and #75!' Kaszule cried. 'The question now is which card we should monopolize.'

'Ah, we have 75.' said Killua to their disbelief. 'It's impossible to monopolize it since we already have it.' he said. 'Each team can only obtain one and the limit is 20 ranking A which is too high.'

'You got #75?!'

'That's amazing!' Gon sweatdropped. Granted it IS hard to find it but with Risky Dice, they got lucky, instinct led them into the quest as they needed to heal the Sick Bandit Village who would then give the card as a reward. To heal they need a Paladin's Necklace.

'List On! #75!' Kaszule cried to check his Binder. '...5 others have it, so its impossible to Monopolize it...' he sighed.

'What about #9 and #2?' Asta asked around.

'List On!#9!' another cried to check. 'No good! There are three teams with #9!'

'#2 is still available! No one has it!'

'Guidepost On! #2!' a woman cried. 'It's in Soufrabi!'

'I've been there! Let's go with Accompany!'

xxx

'So we split up to look for #2 the guys called Patch of Shore...' Naruko mused. 'What if it's the beach we landed on?' she said jokingly while giggling.

'If it was THAT easy, nobody would be so gaga about it.' said Killua wryly. 'Since it's so damn hard to find veterans have trouble with it for years, a requirement must be needed.' he said.

'Heeey!' Goreinu called out. 'I found someone!' they face-faulted.

'Fast!'

And so, when Goreinu gathered everyone before the NPC he found...she started talking while Gon rolled Risky Dice. Super Luck came out which didn't go unnoticed.

'There's a legend about an Underwater Cavern called the Sea God's Grotto located somewhere in the area.' she said. 'Patch of Shore is the entrance to it. A few years ago, having heard of the cavern and the treasure with it, fifteen pirates arrived in the city. _Razor and the 14 Devils_. The city fishermen are all tortured and killed. The Pirates murdered anyone who knew. If you get rid of the Pirates, I'll tell you what I know.'

At the town square...

'That's weird...when we came here months ago, no one knows a thing!'

'Maybe this information is only available at certain times or months?'

'No...it would be because we all triggered an event the second we all came here.' said Naruko. 'It all makes sense. Accompany.'

'Razor and the 14 Devils...and it happens that there are 15 of us here who arrived at the same time.' said one of the women. 'We unknowingly triggered it.'

'So we need 15 people or more to defeat them?'

'Seems like it.'

'Let's go to the Pirate's Base!' and they left...not knowing someone else heard them.

A shadow of a small figure in the alley.

xxx

And at the Pirate's Base...it was a bar they monopolized with jester pointed shoes and hats.

The biggest one proposed a fight after laughing that they wanted to chase them out of the island. One of the guys named Zeho offered to fight him, saying he's a Kyouka-type, this should be easy. However...

'This guy sucks.' Killua whispered. 'It took him that long to gather so little Ren.'

'I guess he didn't train on his basics.' Gon whispered back. Silently, the kids all agreed this will be hopeless. The obese pirate didn't even need Nen and even tortured him with the fire of his ring of flames. And that, training for a year...was a really wise decision. Killua ended the farce with a liquor bottle and a little electricity for the team to meet the rest of the pirates.

Said Pirates...owned a huge gym.

'Boss! We got visitors!' one of the Pirates said.

'Hooo?' said boss...is a very muscular man.

'It appears they want us to leave the island.' and so, the boss turned to greet the alliance.

'Then we will agree to challenge you.' said Razor. 'Our battle theme is Sports. You will follow our rules and one win per person.' he said. 'You need eight wins to win.'


	11. Chapter 11

Four is Terrible...especially when they're cute

'Man, that sucks.' Killua sighed as sometime later, they left the factory with everyone separating to look for stronger allies. 'Each and every one of them.'

'They really don't get it. It makes sense to obtain this card quickly though.' said Goreinu.

'But the problem is, conflict.' said Killua.

'Sou ne.' Naruko sighed. 'This alliance will not work, primarily because of that blonde woman. Her attitude really pisses me off.' she grumbled. 'Any alliance with her in it will draw to a conflict. But at the same time she's right which is even more annoying.'

'Yeah...her team gave up on the event but we monopolized the card.' said Gon. 'Only our group can have it now unless stolen from us.'

'But we still need it to clear the game.' said Killua. 'We need a surefire team. A team of three yet so many reliable members. The rest can be bribe-able schmucks who just wants to go home.' he said. 'We bought all Leave Cards for our trading business and we keep hogging.' Goreinu sweatdropped at that.

'That was sure a mean idea.' he said wryly. If the kids bought all Leaves, a card that only has 30 available and a B-Rank due to the price. And then if used for trading...they too, are craftily blackmailing desperate people who want to go home after years of no luck in Greed Island. That, and he saw them also using Risky Dice. A good combo, enabling the children to fill Kaszule's conditions of gathering teams with more than fifty specific cards. Moreover, they are also capable of thinking fast and efficiently. Killua used liquor and his Nen to quickly defeat the pirate with less trouble, little power and barely showed his ability...and they saw that their group is hopeless.

Kids they may be but given their disdain of the people with them, veteran players or no, the fact is _they judge by strength of Nen_. Killua and Naruko are clearly brutally blunt and frank, while Gon is a little...nicer. 'Well, in any case, we better find reliable guys.'

'We should probably ask Hisoka.' said Naruko. 'He looks available.'

'Hisoka neh...but why would that guy use a fake name anyway, it's beyond me.' said Killua with a grunt.

'Maybe he has his reasons.' said Goreinu. 'But to make sure we can use him, we should use Sight Vision on his cards.'

And so...the kids face-faulted and Goreinu didn't know what to think.

Hisoka literally has no cards at all. Only food and money!

'He's not even trying!' Killua swore, twitching. 'And its been several months since we last saw him too!'

'At least we can definitely use his help...' Gon said feebly. 'And we can't fight over three cards anymore. We're now a group of four, he's one guy...we need a second group with four or five more members and the rest can be people who wants to go home. All we need are eight wins.'

'You seem confident of this guy...and how?' Goreinu asked them. All he had is their word after all.

'He's powerful enough to be a Floor Master in Heaven's Arena.' said Naruko. Oh, Goreinu knows that place. What Hunter wouldn't? 'But he loves messing with people for fun. He's a fighting hedonist. If you're strong, he'll be wanting to fight you. If you're weak, you're not worth his time. If you're both weak and annoying, he'll kill you.' Goreinu sputtered in disbelief. Moreover she casually said it as if nothing!

'And you're thinking of recruiting him?!' he wondered if allying with these kids is the right idea...they clearly have a few screws loose!

'Well, we're strong despite how we look.' Gon smiled. 'And we know each other, so it'll be OK!' he took out an Accompany. 'Accompany On! Chrollo Lucilfer!' and they were gone.

However...they came at a bad time.

Because Hisoka is clearly bathing. And he's STARK NAKED with his muscular, well-toned body in full view.

'Ohya ohya, I wasn't expecting guests...' Hisoka smirked as the children are on full alert when he let out his frightening presence and they too, released their full Ken, baffling Goreinu about their level. Adults, yeah...but KIDS with THIS level?! 'And you've matured a lot.' he roused up more his power more as a result...and something 'else' rose to their freak out. 'As I anticipated, you've gotten more...delicious since last time we've met.'

"Ohmigod!" Naruko thought, wide-eyed in freak out, wide-eyed at what she's seeing and her own hormones on overdrive. "H-He's well-hung!" having studied how city people works, she knew those kinda assets will keep many a women wanting and begging MORE. Too bad for them he wasn't that kind of guy.

Who gets aroused at the scent of nen power? He does.

'W-who the hell is this pervy freak?!' Goreinu choked out, summing up the kids' thoughts in regard that Hisoka is a PERVERT but he didn't know who the man is. They did. "I guess screwed-up kids _know equally screwed-up people_..."

'It appears you found a good teacher.' Hisoka directly looked at Naruko. 'You the teacher?'

'N-No!' Naruko sputtered out while still embarrassed. 'I just found a reliable training information on the Hunter's Website! It's really hidden and expensive and Kurapika stumbled on it by accident...it was _literally_ an 'invisible option' in the page and we just followed it!' Hisoka's expression was comically priceless. Even Goreinu had no idea it actually existed.

'So why did you come to see me?' Hisoka asked them curiously.

'Well...we were hoping for your hand to help us out in an event.' said Gon.

'An event?'

'Yeah.' said Killua. 'We need 15 people in three teams which is ideal. Or eight strong people. The rest can be just morons who wants a Leave Card as a reward and go home. A fifteen member alliance to trigger the event in Soufrabi to obtain the SS-Rank Card, Patch of Shore.'

'The battle theme is sports.' said Naruko. 'Earlier we were in an alliance, but all of them are weak morons. Thrice our age but utter schmucks in Nen. and our opponents are Nen Users and powerful ones. So I've been thinking...'

'What is it, neechan?' Gon asked her as Naruko was in deep thought.

'Only _humans_ can use Nen. Not Game NPCs.' said Naruko. 'Which means, we're up against _real humans_...and Razor is a **Game Master**. One of the **creators of Greed Island.**' Gon, Killua and Goreinu freaked out. Hisoka looked interested in the information.

'EHHHHHHHH?!'

'He's one of my dad's buddies?!' Gon exclaimed, wide-eyed. And that, is something neither Goreinu nor Hisoka knew.

'That means, that starter lady we met is also human?!' Killua gasped out.

'Yeah. You need Nen to enter the island right?' Naruko asked him. 'It makes sense that humans are needed to run the game. NPCs can't run this complex Nen System. No way. The distribution and usage of cards, events, maintaining NPCs and the like...'

'Hooo...you guys are sure acquainted with interesting people...' Hisoka now looked happier than before and it showed in his bloodlust. 'Alright...as long as I get the Game Master for myself, I suppose, I'll come.'

'And what do you kids mean by his dad?' Goreinu demanded, looking totally baffled.

'Ging Freeccs...Gon's dad is a very powerful man.' said Killua. 'He's way up high in the Association. A member of the Zodiac Twelve under Chairman Netero, unofficially a Triple-Star Hunter, and the leading creator of Greed Island.' he explained to Goreinu's astonishment. 'And finding the guy is extremely difficult so we're using this game to find him...'

'Or if we clear the game, we can take home Magnetic Force as a reward for Gon to fly to him.' said Naruko. 'Chances of finding him is 0.000001/1 million. And I'm not exaggerating. That's the truth.'

'So if Razor is a Game Master, he might be able to give us a lead as well if we can't clear the game.' said Gon.

'Looks like I stumbled into something interesting.' Hisoka chuckled. 'So who else will be our members? I really don't want to lose such a good chance...'

'How about Tsezguerra?' Gon piped up before looking at Hisoka and Goreinu. 'Have you guys met him?'

'He's not in my list.' said Goreinu, checking his list so they all looked at Hisoka.

'Er...how do I know?' he asked cluelessly.

They all face-faulted.

xxx

After Hisoka got dressed, they taught Hisoka how to use Contact to see his list. 'Ah, he's here. Never knew I met him.' he said airily. The kids went to look at his list to see.

'Ah, he's there.' Killua sighed in relief. 'I thought it'd take forever...lucky!'

"So I was right..." Naruko thought darkly as she saw the names of Shizuku, Phinks, Franklin and Shalnark on Hisoka's list. They're looking for the Jyonen User and its only Abengane she knew.

'Then please use Accompany to take us to him please!' Gon chimed, giving him a card.

'Ah...so convenient tools like this exist...wonderful~' Hisoka chuckled, reading the card's descriptions. Well actually, he knows about Spells...he just never bothered. He'd rather use his money on amenities and food.

'Maybe if you took the game seriously, you'd know.' said Killua in a deadpan voice. 'With your ability you could have gotten ninety cards by yourself!'

'Not interested~' said Hisoka. 'I'm supposed to meet someone but he's really hard to find~' he said. 'Well...Accompany On! Tsezguerra!'

xxx

In the forest somewhere...

'So that's the situation...no wonder we couldn't find it and we've been here for years.' said Tsezguerra. 'The theme is sports, is it?'

'Yeah.' said Goreinu. 'We need eight wins. And we planned to gather eight or nine strong guys. The rest can be bribed with a Leave Card in return for helping us trigger the event until we get to the Factory. And we're up against a Game Master according to the kids. And I'm shocked that they know so much and despite how they look, they are very reliable.'

'If so, I wish to see that confidence is justified.' said Tsezguerra. 'As you said, we're up against a Game Master.'

'Looks like we have to prove ourselves boys.' said Naruko. 'Shall we go all out to prove how reliable we are?'

'This oughta be fun!' Gon chimed. 'I'm first!' he already has an idea. It was based on Uvogin's Big Bang Impact but not as big...but still, unbelievable for a child his age.

'Holy...' Goreinu gasped out as Tsezguerra's team STARED. Hisoka looked like there's a feast in front of him.

"M-Monster..." Tsezguerra thought. "He summoned up so much aura and with effortless control, quickly charged up a Kou in his fist for use in a straight right punch. But I didn't think there's such explosive, refined power behind it! Yet what great control at his age..." moreover, he did NOT expect the power output at all.

Killua was next. He let out the full force of his electricity, enough to fry several trees to ashes, leaving only burning stumps and a strong breeze blew away the smoke and ashes.

'Jeez, that was just messy Killua! You're ruining my hair!' Naruko grumbled as she used a basic emission skill to demonstrate her part and fired it up to create a huge Nen Firework.

'Sooo we strong enough for you now?' Gon piped up to the sweating adults bar Hisoka.

'Y-yeah...you pass.' he choked out. Who the hell are these kids? Sure they surprised him in the Selection Exam but this takes the cake! They have so much aura for one so young and he expected their level in _adults_. Yet they managed to obtain such levels in a short period of time as well as control. It was unbelievable and he wondered who the hell their teacher is.

"Heh, of course." Hisoka snorted. This, however, surpassed his expectations of them. The children are just...wonderful! He figured that when they grow up...they would give him pleasure he so craved.

"I can't believe these kids...and they said they trained on their own?" Goreinu thought with a chill down his spine. To him, it all made sense. The way they carried themselves back at the craggy area, their first encounter with the Pirates...and the way Killua dealt with the big one. 'Er Killua...how strong is your electricity...?'

'Uh 600.000 volts for now.' said Killua casually as five men's jaws dropped. 'I was aiming for a million...'

'Er...you **are** aware that you can **easily** _kill a man_ with _that_, right?' Goreinu asked, sweating bullets nervously. These kids are not only screwed up, they're scary!

'Well, my family's annoying and expects a lot out of me since I'm family heir...so that wasn't even enough.' Killua grumbled childishly. 'So yeah, 1 million volts it is.'

'He's a Zoldyck, you know?' Hisoka quipped as their new colleagues went O.O 'So now that we have nine people...how do we know what contests they'll use?'

'So far we confirmed eight sports.' said Goreinu. 'That was because the guys we used to be with went and lost...and these kids who got annoyed deliberately lost to look for stronger companions. We have Sumo, Beach Volleyball, Wrestling, Boxing, Juggling, Free Throws, Bowling and Ping Pong.'

'We'll have to prepare a bit.' said Tsezguerra. 'Using Nen is allowed so winning has to be...unconventional. We have to practice using Nen and Sports first. Losing is out of the question.'

xxx

For a month straight, they practiced sports using Nen...when suddenly, she felt something in her. Like a stirring...fire?

"What is this...?" she thought as she paused in her training, eyes wide and blank...and she found herself in a sewer...before an open gate. 'The hell?!'

**Yo...we finally meet.** a powerful aura before her appeared...that started to move and took the shape of...herself. But with darker blonde hair, black sclerae and red slitted eyes. 'She' spoke in two voices. Her own voice and that of a deep man's. **It took me a while, Nen is such a difficult thing to deal with.**

'Uh...who're you?' Naruko blinked owlishly but not even she can deny that this 'her' is strong.

**I am you. The you that was born because of that damn village.** said the other Naruko. **Did you know? People like us are special. Yet when humans made us live in hell like your childhood...something called darkness in them is born. So I am you as well.**

'Ah, sou ka...' Naruko looked deflated. 'You are here because of my feelings...but shouldn't you have been saved?' she asked her. 'Uncle Ging saved me and gave me a happy life through his family. That pain ended. Yet here you are still.' she said. 'I don't understand.'

**Nen...I was here because of Nen.** said the other. **You could call me the product of an Unknown I suppose. I can't leave like a soul to the afterlife. I was born when you awakened your Nen. As I grew, I watched you train so I would learn how.**

'Then why not wish a body and enjoy life?' Naruko suggested.

**...I need flesh to move into. But for now...none.** said the other. **I cannot have my own hatsu until I have my own body. If you find me one...I will know.** and she was gone.

xxx

'How is she?' Tsezguerra asked the boys about the fainted girl. They felt a terrible dark nen from her not long ago.

'That nen is gone for now.' said Killua. 'She has Genius Potential that gave birth to a horrifying other personality that goes mad with rage if there was ever a threat to her life. It will come out to protect her, nevermind the consequences.' he said grimly. 'He was once ready to destroy a building to be double-sure.'

'I think...she met it.' said Gon. 'I hope its still friendly...'

"Just great, a wild card." Tsezguerra thought wryly. Soon, Naruko woke up.

'Neechan, how are you feeling?' Gon asked his sister worriedly. 'You...did you see something with your Nen?'

'...yeah...another me.' said Naruko, holding her head with one hand as everyone stiffened. 'She's a product of an Unknown. She told me that much. And she wants a body. I said I'd find her one...until then she will wait.'

'Is it hostile?' Tsezguerra asked her nervously. Bad enough that the kids are too powerful for their age, this one possessed a malicious aura belonging to a frigging split-personality.

'No. She isn't despite how her nen feels.' said Naruko. 'Nen...we only know much about it so the Unknown can really be...surprising.'

Isn't that an understatement?

Note sarcasm there.

But days later in Aiai where they shacked up for sports training...they were about to leave when a young girl approached them. She wore a red and pink dress in a fashion something Little Red-Riding Hood(minus the hood), and her hair is in two high twintailed ringlets.

'Can I come with you?' she asked. 'I overheard you guys in Soufrabi.' she said, looking at the kids and Goreinu. 'And I've been thinking as well. Out of all people I met, you too, have a greater chance than anyone else to get #2 so if joining you means I can have it, then all the better.'

'Well, that makes it three people who want the card now.' Goreinu mused.

'Then that makes us ten people.' said Tsezguerra. 'But I wish to confirm your strength.' he told the young girl. 'I prefer in full because we're up against a Game Master. A powerful Nen User.'

'Humm...can I do it in private?' the girl asked them. 'And I want only three people to know.' she said as she began pointing. 'You, you and you.' she pointed at Tsezguerra, Goreinu and Hisoka in order.

'Why not show all of us?' Gon asked her as the new girl smiled.

'Well...I really don't want to traumatize people and the three guys I chose seem to be able to sleep at night well, so I picked them.' she said. 'Let's go! Time's a wasting~!'

Ten minutes later, the others who are outside ALL felt incredibly powerful Nen. Tsezguerra looked like his skin got painted white, Goreinu looked shocked and Hisoka..._looked disturbed_. The children figured if he could make such an expression, it must mean SHE **scared** HIM, and earned her their respect.

'Well, I'm Biscuit Krueger, nice to meet you!' Biscuit chimed. 'Just call me Biskie!'

And so, with ten powerful people onboard...

'So Biskie-san, what do you want in Greed Island?' Gon asked Biskie curiously.

'Well I'm after the Blue Planet.' said Biskie. 'If I can complete the game and take it home, I'd get promoted! I'm a Treasure Hunter, see?' she said. 'Then I have to come back here again for the other lovely jewels~but for the life of me I can't get anymore Blue Planet cards!' she swore in frustration. 'Somebody is hogging it ALL for themselves! I used Sight Vision and three people have waaay too much jewelry!'

Goreinu gave a POINTED look at the crafty children who looked sheepish.

'Er ah...we're those three people.' said Gon sheepishly.

'EHHH?!' Biskie shrieked in disbelief.

'Well, it's for Trading Business.' said Killua with a shrug. 'We took all Jewelry in Dorias and as many spares as we can get for our trading to make clearing the game easier...so its no real loss if we get robbed.'

'No way! What do you want for Blue Planet? Give me one and I'll give you a card!' Biskie wailed.

'Well...you appear to have #9 so if you can give us one, yeah, we'll give you one.' said Naruko.

'Deal! I got a spare so, lucky!'

'Yare yare, what three horrifying children.' Goreinu sighed. His shoulders sagging droopily. The kids are utterly ruthless. 'What's happening these days? They weren't like that when I was their age once.'

'Well, they're Hunters aren't they~' Hisoka chuckled. 'Since when are Hunters normal?' he asked them jovially.

The adults didn't know what to say to that and groaned.

xxx

And so, after looking for five desperate people...who later got paid with Leave for participating as a requirement...

'Welcome back.' Razor greeted. 'So up for another bout? We'll start with Boxing.'

'I'll go.' said Barry, from Tsezguerra's group remembering what the kids said. _The Boxer is an Emission-User who teleports his punches. He can make quick weak jabs but if used for an uppercut, its pretty nasty, especially if you have a weak nen defense._ Barry took note of the pattern on the Ring. "Those paintings...they're a sacred Nen Symbol that might be for enhancing his abilities...screw that! As an Emitter myself, I know our weakness!" and he entered the ring with gloves and boxers.

Next was Rodoriot who won Bowling...and Kess who won Free Throws.

That's three wins for their side now...Razor watched them in interest...particularly...Gon.

"In terms of combat...seven people are very strong." he thought, looking at the kids(he thought Biskie was one), Tsezguerra, Goreinu and Hisoka, and its getting him excited. He thought about it and smiled. 'You guys can toss your matches.' said Razor to his subordinates. 'I'll take it from here.'

'Roger that.'

'Hey! I've had it with your orders.' the fat one grunted. 'I'll be doing things my way now!' he said as he angrily throw away his hat. The air around Razor changed. Its so slight only Naruko can notice it, being sensitive to it since childhood.

'Looks like someone's gonna die today.' she said.

'Eh?' Gon blinked and sure enough, for revealing too much information.

'...he got killed.' Killua blinked.

'Well...for trying to start a mutiny and for being a blabbermouth, its natural he'll get killed for it.' said Naruko wryly. 'A ship to get off the island...if we think this is a game, we need a Leave Card to get out of here. But since they're humans who can use Nen and fatty said they can use a ship...and since Game Time runs the same as Real Time...you know, I think Uncle Ging screwed with our heads again.' she groaned. 'We're in the real world. Greed Island is probably near some country in reality.' she said. 'If we really are in a game dimension, time here should run faster than the real world but no Nen can do that...'

'No way?!' Killua gasped out.

'This is...the real world?!' Gon croaked as they turned to look at Razor who chuckled.

'It is.' said Hisoka. 'Its been confirmed, isn't it?' The others are in shock, however.

'Nee Razor, can I use fatty?' Naruko asked while pointing at the corpse on the floor. 'I need it for something.' at this, her colleagues are on full alert.

'Sure. He's dead anyway.' Razor shrugged casually as Naruko closed her eyes to focus on her other self.

"Heard that? You can use that body to create yourself a new one using his flesh."

**Yuck...he's fat and he probably stinks inside too!** the other complained. **Do you see that fat belly? Ewww...**

"Er, we're two fourteen year old kids, no time to be picky! We need a big body to fashion a body like ours with lots to spare! We can't find anymore spare parts than this. You can just use your power to make adjustments."

**Grrr...this is gonna suck...** with so, Naruko's horrifying split personality took over with full force, her aura shaking the rafters much to collective horrors and left her body, leaving the real Naruko stumbling backwards...while the horrifying dark, reddish-orange aura went into Bobobo's corpse and it looked like something was _moving_ inside of the corpse...they watched in morbid, horrific stares. Bobobo's lifeless body, especially his arms and legs jerked around as if electrocuted and his body mass shrinking like a deflating balloon until it was a pruny husk...until the stomach inflated...and burst, splattering blood and gore everywhere, making Biskie scream in horror. It was a horrifying sight to watch.

Many jaws gaped as from the stomach...is a long-haired naked, bloodied girl crouched in fetal position...and slowly stood up. She has Naruko's exact same figure and likeness...only, she has red, slitted eyes and bigger, fuller breasts than the original. The horrifying aura is weaker this time as she used a lot of her strength to fashion herself a body.

'Man...his body parts sure stink...' she complained, gasping while fanning herself with her hand. Her voice is a cross between male and female in pitch. Not too high and not too deep leaving things ambiguous. 'Even his blood stinks. Talk about poor maintenance, hygiene and diet. Ugh, I need a shower...and some clothes would be nice.' she grumbled.

'...locker rooms that way.' said Razor weakly, pointing at the door. 'And I think someone can lend you clothes.'

'Much appreciated.' and she walked away, leaving bloody footprints in her wake. 'Don't start without me, I want some fun too!'

'...somebody clean the mess up.' Razor ordered his subordinates who nervously obeyed, freaked out by the show.

'Naruko, are you alright?' Tsezguerra asked the blonde who nodded.

'Yeah but...it feels like half of me is gone because she's also me but at the same time a different me.' said Naruko. 'My nen is OK and my strength is still here. I'm fine. And she's not hostile...but she'll definitely do things I'd _never_ do...' she said sheepishly.

'Er...should we be scared?' Killua asked her with a gulp.

'Nah. But if anyone tries to kill me, she'll act. Then you're a goner.'

Nobody knew what to say to that...


End file.
